La douleur des marginaux
by khal mae
Summary: Une jeune femme ,avec un lourd passé , essaye de retrouver une vie normale mais elle est beaucoup trop particulière pour avoir une vie comme tout le monde. Pendant sa fuite , elle rencontre Bucky Barnes. Elle se rencontre qu'elle a bien plus en commun avec lui qu'elle ne le pense. #premierefanfic Semi slow burn.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1:

Cette lumière est insoutenable , elle brule les yeux , on ne voit rien ,on ne distingue rien hormis quelques silhouettes ,quoique ça pourrait être juste le fruit de son imagination ...Non , elles sont bien réelles , elles sont là tout autour de cette table d'opération . Tout autour d'elle . Elle est pieds et poings liés sur cette table . Elle voudrait partir , s'enfuir loin d'ici mais chaque mouvement qu'elle fait est retenu par ces lanières de cuir qui commencent à lui irriter la peau. Et cette lumière au dessus d'elle , elle ne peut même plus ouvrir les yeux . Quelque chose lui perce la peau au niveau de son bras , quelque chose de fin. Une aiguille ? Son bras commence à bruler puis sa poitrine et quelques secondes plus tard tout son corps , mais qu'est ce qui lui arrive ? Que lui a-t-on donné ? Qui avait-il dans cette aiguille ? Son corps est affreusement douloureux , elle a du mal à respirer , chaque mouvement qu'elle fait est une vrai torture. Une de ces silhouettes s'approche d'elle :

"Ne t'en fait pas , les prochaines doses seront de moins en moins douloureuses ."

Les prochaines ? Comment ça ? Cette douleur est tellement atroce qu'il est impossible d'y survivre ! Elle sent son rythme cardiaque accélérer, son cœur bat si fort qu'il va exploser , son sang pulse dans ses tempes, son corps est complètement moite , recouvert de sueurs froides . Elle sent qu'on la libère de ses liens , des mains la soulèvent et la traînent dans une autre pièce . On la jette à travers cette pièce qui ressemble plus à une cellule qu'autre chose . Elle a tellement mal et qu'elle est à deux doigts de s'évanouir . Après quelques moments qui auraient pu être tout autant des secondes que des heures , la douleur commence à s'atténuer pour laisser place à une humidité si froide qu'elle traverse la chair pour atteindre les os . Elle se recroqueville sur elle même pour garder un maximum de chaleur . Elle sent que sa respiration commence à être saccadée , ses poumons lui font mal , sa gorge la gratte , elle sent une violente douleur dans l'abdomen, elle se met a tousser et ce de plus en plus , elle sent un liquide chaud et métallique dans sa bouche. Du sang? Elle crache ce liquide , c'est bien du sang , elle continue à cracher de plus en plus de sang . Elle est extenuée , elle n'a plus aucune force et se laisse gisait dans sa sueur , son sang et la saleté de la cellule . Elle n'attend qu'une chose , une seule, la seule chose qui pourra la libérer de cet enfer , elle attend mais elle ne vient pas, la mort refuse de venir pour elle . Elle n'a plus la force de combattre, de survivre , de vi...

" Mademoiselle , votre billet s'il vous plait. " dit un homme en uniforme .

" Ah oui ! Désolé " dit la jeune femme en tendant son billet .

Cela faisait une éternité qu'elle n'avait pas repensé à cette époque de sa vie ... enfin sa vie ... ca faisait si longtemps que cela s'était passé qu'elle avait l'impression que c'était un rêve ou les souvenirs de quelqu'un d'autre. Elle n'y repensait jamais mais les voyages en train sont toujours propices à l'évasion de l'esprit . Ou pour l'évasion tout simplement , elle avait décidé de partir des États-Unis , trop de personnes la recherchaient , c'était devenue trop dangereux pour qu'elle y reste . De toute façons , elle n'était pas vraiment attaché aux États-Unis, après tout ce n'était pas son pays. Son pays, cela faisait bien des années qu'elle n'y était pas retournée . Mais elle ne voulait pas y retourner pour une simple raison , son pays n'avait plus rien avoir avec celui de ses souvenirs.

Il lui restait encore une bonne heure avant d'arriver à Calgarie , autant dormir un peu .

Une fois arrivée à la gare , elle alla aux toilettes pour se rafraichir un peu et aussi soulager sa vessie , elle s'était retenue pendant tout le trajet , elle n'aimait pas les toilettes des trains mais celles des gares allaient paradoxalement . Une fois libérée de ce poids dans son ventre , elle se dirigea vers le lavabo pour s'y laver les mains . Elle leva la tête vers le miroir en face d'elle et pris quelques instants pour s'observer , elle avait bien changé depuis Téhéran . Elle se rappela de ce que disaient les gens autour d'elle quand elle était enfant , qu'elle avait des cheveux très clairs pour une iranienne . En effet, toute sa famille avait les cheveux noirs , elle était la seule qui avait les cheveux couleur caramel. Elle s'observa longuement , s'attardant sur son physique : elle se trouvait plutôt jolie , elle était très fière de ses cheveux ,ils étaient très longs ,frisés et volumineux . Elle avait de grands yeux noirs , légèrement en amande qui s'accordaient avec sa peau opaline.

Sa pensée s'interrompit quand une femme entra dans les toilettes , elle sécha ses mains et prit ses bagages avant de sortir . Son ventre grogna de faim , elle décida avec le peu d'argent qui lui restait de s'acheter une barguette de frites à un stand de la gare. Pendant qu'elle attendait sa commande , elle remarqua qu'un homme qui devait être policier, vu son uniforme, la regardait longuement. Elle décida de faire comme si rien était, de prendre sa commande et partir . Elle se dirigea vers la sortie mais ...

" Madame ! Arrêtez-vous , s'il vous plaît!"

Elle continua de marcher en espérant qu'il pense qu'elle ne l'entendait pas .

"Madame ! Arrêtez-vous ! Maintenant !" dit-il avec plus de fermeté.

" Oui , il y a un problème ? " Demanda t-elle en se retournant.

"Papiers d'identités, s'il vous plait."

Elle lui tendit ses papiers en essayant de feindre la nonchalance .

" Naï...Naïma Nasrine ? C'est bien ça ?" demanda-t-il suspicieux.

"Oui"

" Laissez moi vérifier quelque chose... " Il prit son talkie-walkie "Tu peux me dire si tu as quelque chose sur Naïma Nasrine ?"

Il eut à peine finit sa phrase , qu'elle détala en courant sans prendre la peine de reprendre ses papiers . L'homme lui courut après en demandant des renforts avec son talkie walkie . Elle courut le plus vite possible en passant dans des petites rues, changeant souvent de direction pour essayer de semer le policier mais quand elle se retourna , elle vit qu'il n'était plus seul , deux autres flics s'étaient rajoutés ... _Bordel de merde_... Elle essaya de courir encore plus vite , cela marchait , ils étaient de plus en plus loin . Mais quelque chose la percuta violemment. Allongée sur le sol , elle sentit des mains la prendre par les épaules pour la soulever . Une fois debout , elle essaya de courir mais l'homme la tenait par son sac à dos , elle se détacha des seules affaires qu'elle possédait pour s'enfuir. Elle continua de courir le plus vite possible mais elle commençait déjà à s'essouffler. En même temps cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas entrainée. Elle prit une rue et tomba nez à nez avec deux flics ... _C'est pas possible , ils sont partout ! En tout cas ils sont très efficace ..._ L'un d'eux l'attrapa par l'épaule , elle lui donna immédiatement un coup de coude dans le ventre , avant que l'autre n'ai le temps de s'approcher , elle lui lança son pied en pleine tête qui l'assomma d'un coup , d'un seul . Elle se retourna vers le premier et lui donna un coup de genou dans l'entre jambe puis un coup de poing en pleine face. Elle repartit aussitôt , paradoxalement cette altercation lui avait permis de reprendre son souffle. Elle continua de courir pendant encore une demi heure avant de s'arrêter se rendant compte qu'elle les avait semer. Elle entra dans une ruelle très sombre et très étroite pour s'y reposer quelques instants . Elle ne pouvait pas rester dans la ville , apparemment les flics de Calgarie avaient eu son signalement et maintenant ils étaient à sa recherche ... _Putain , fait chier , on peut être tranquille nul part ..._ C'était d'autant plus difficile de sortir de la ville , elle n'avait plus rien , plus d'argent , plus de papiers , plus de vêtements ... Il lui fallait de l'argent pour sortir de la ville, au moins pour prendre un bus . Naïma se balada dans la rue en faisant bien attention à ne croiser aucun policier , glissant ses mains dans les poches et les sacs des passants. C'était la première fois qu'elle volait mais elle n'était pas trop mauvaise . Elle réussi à avoir un portefeuille , elle l'ouvrit mais fut très déçue de voir qu'il n'y avait que très peu d'argent , elle sortit la carte d'identité :

"Désolé ... Kelly Borden ... Tu n'es pas bien plus riche que je ne le suis . "

Naïma se dirigea vers la gare routière avec beaucoup de précautions, de peur qu'elle ne soit bondée de flics, mais fut surprise de n'en voir aucun ... _Tiens ! pas si efficace que ça ..._ Elle se dirigea vers l'immense carte de l'autre coté de la salle , elle regarda la ligne de bus qui s'éloignait le plus de la ville, elle alla acheter son billet et monta dans le bus , elle s'installa confortablement sur un siège et décida de dormir un peu , c'est vrai qu'elle avait déjà dormi quelques heures auparavant mais elle était épuisée, épuisée de fuir. Elle se réveilla quelques minutes avant d'arriver , elle observa le paysage , c'était magnifique , d'immenses montagnes à perte de vue , des forêts de sapins aux vert éclatants . Si elle devait vivre ici jusqu'à la fin de sa vie elle serait heureuse . Le bus arriva dans un petit village qu'il mit pas plus de 2 minutes à traverser . Il s'arrêta 100 m après la fin du village , elle descendit et senti un air pur et vivifiant s'introduire dans ses poumons . Elle marcha vers l'intérieur du village , ne sachant pas où aller , elle observa tout ce qu'il y avait autour d'elle comme si elle découvrait le monde. Mais il ne fallut que quelques instants pour que son estomac lui rappelle qu'elle avait faim , et oui elle n'avait pas eu le temps de manger sa barquette de frites . Elle entra dans une petite superette , si elle pouvait voler des passants pourquoi pas des superettes , elle alla dans le rayon fruits et légumes , cet étalage de couleur la faisait saliver . Elle prit une pomme et la glissa doucement dans sa poche puis elle se dirigea vers d'autres rayons et pris quelques denrées . Elle arriva devant le caissier avec une bouteille d'eau dans la main , elle pensait que si elle achetait quelque chose , ça serait moins suspect que si elle sortait sans rien .

" C'est tout ce que vous avez ?" demanda le caissier avec un air suspicieux .

"Oui oui"

" Vous êtes sûre? Parce que j'ai l'impression que vous repartez avec bien plus qu'une simple bouteille d'e..."

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une petite fille qui essayait des lunettes de soleil avait fait tomber tout l'étalage , le caissier courut vers la petite fille pour voir l'étendue des dégâts. Naïma profita de cet incident pour partir le plus rapidement possible , elle s'installa sur un banc assez loin de la superette pour manger la pomme qui l'a faisait saliver . Quand elle croqua dans le fruit , le jus inonda sa bouche , elle savoura chaque bouchée de sa pomme lorsqu'elle vit la petite fille de la superette s'assoir à coté d'elle .

"J'espère qu'elle est bonne , ça serait bête d'avoir fait toutes cette mise en scène pour rien ." Dit-elle en lâchant un petit rire.

"Tu l'as fait exprès ?"

" Tu avais besoin d'aide et vu que tu as l'air sympathique , j'ai bien voulu le faire ... en plus , le caissier, Alex, est un vrai con!"

"Ce n'est pas un langage pour une enfant !" dit-elle en sachant très bien que son phrasé était loin d'être irréprochable , il était même vulgaire .

" Une enfant ! J'ai 13 ans ! Si tu veux tous savoir j'ai déjà eu mes règles ! "

Naïma se mis à rire doucement , cette petite fille ... enfin femme était une vrai bouffée d'air frais " Désolé je ne voulais pas te vexer "

"Pourquoi tu voles ? Tu n'as pas d'argent? "

"Oui , je n'ai pas d'argent ... à vrai dire je n'ai rien du tout..."

" Je m'appelle Lola et toi ?"

"Naïma ."

"Enchanté ! Maintenant qu'on se connait je peux t'inviter chez moi !"

"Quoi?"

"Mes parents ne veulent pas que j'invite des gens que je connais pas chez moi ! "

"Attends! Tes parents sont obligés de te préciser qu'il ne faut pas inviter des inconnus chez soi!"

"Bon tu viens ou pas ?" dit elle en se levant du banc .

Naïma se leva et se suivit cette petite tête blonde . Elles arrivèrent devant une petite maison entourée d'un jardin . Une fois à l'intérieur , Lola se dirigea droit vers le canapé pour s'y étaler de tout son corps , elle alluma la TV . Naïma ,quant à elle regardait dans tous les recoins , la décoration était très chaleureuse , beaucoup de couleurs crème , marron et rouge , cela lui rappelait sa maison à Téhéran .

"Tu ne viens pas t'assoir?" Demanda Lola.

" Tu veux que je m'assoie où? Regarde comme tu es installée ! " Dit-elle en pouffant de rire.

"Si tu n'as pas d'endroit où dormir cette nuit , tu peux rester ici mes parents sont partis voir mon frère et ils dorment sur place . Par contre , ça sera juste pour cette nuit , ils rentrent demain ." dit-elle en lui souriant avec empathie.

"Merci , c'est déjà énorme tout ce que tu as fait pour moi et je me débrouillerai pour les prochaines nuits . Mais , tu n'as pas peur après tout tu me connais pas ? Je pourrais être dangereuse !" À vrai dire , elle l'était vraiment.

"Je sais pas comment l'expliquer , j'ai une sorte de don , je suis un peu superhéros je me troupe jamais sur la nature des gens , et toi , tu es une bonne personne ."

"S'il marche si bien ton don, postules pour faire partie des Avengers !"

"Te moques pas , je suis sérieuse !"

"Je te crois , si ça te dérange je vais aller me coucher maintenant, j'ai eu une grosse journée !"

"Oui ne t'inquiète pas ! je vais te montrer ta chambre ."

Lola prit les escalier tandis que Naïma la suivit , elle la dirigea vers la dernier porte à droite .

"C'est l'ancienne chambre de mon frère , je suis sur que ça le dérangera pas si tu utilise sa chambre ! Jolie comme tu es , il te l'aurait lui même proposé ! " dit elle en riant ." Si tu as besoin la salle de bains est juste en face."

Lola sortie de la chambre mais avant qu'elle ferme la porte , Naïma lui dit :

" Merci ! Sincèrement."

Lola sourit et ferma la porte .

Naïma s'assit sur le lit et observa la chambre , il y a avait une guitare en face d'elle et sur les murs quelques posters de films comme le 5eme élément ou encore Inglorious Bastard ... _Des classiques mais ça reste de bons films..._ Elle se leva et alla dans la salle de bain . Elle laissa couler l'eau le temps de se déshabiller . Une fois sous l'eau chaude , Naïma se détendit . Elle profita de chaque goutte qui tombait sur son corps , elle savait très bien qu'elle ne reprendrait pas de douche de si tôt . Elle alla se coucher immédiatement après avoir finit sa douche . Elle mit un peu de temps a s'endormir. Elle mit sa main sous le coussin et sentit quelque chose , un magazine ! Un magazine porno ! _C'est tellement cliché! En plus internet ça existe , c'est plus difficile de se faire gauler sur internet qu'avec un magazine !..._ Naïma s'endormit avec cette pensée en tête.

Elle sentit le soleil sur son visage , ce fut très agréable même si ça l'extirpa de son sommeil. Elle s'habilla et descendit dans le salon , elle y trouva Lola endormie sur le canapé la TV encore allumée . Elle s'approcha d'elle pour la réveiller doucement . Lola ouvrit les yeux péniblement .

"Tu as dormi ici tout la nuit ?"

"Ah oui! Ça m'arrive quand je regarde la télé trop tard ."

"Allez ! Lèves toi , je vais te préparer un petit déjeuner !"

Naïma se dirigea vers la cuisine, ouvrit le frigo , prit une boite d'oeufs et des tomates et des champignons . Elle lui servit une bonne omelette. Le petit déjeuner se passa en silence jusqu'au moment où...

" Mes parents seront jamais d'accord que tu reste ici mais je ne veux pas que tu dorme dehors ." Dit elle attristée.

" Tu sais , je suis une grande fille , je peux me débrouiller!"

"Non mais écoute moi . Il y a une cabane de chasseur dans la forêt , c'est pas du luxe , je suis même pas sur qu'il y ai l'électricité mais c'est mieux que rien !"

"sérieusement! C'est parfait."

"Je sais pas si 'parfait' est le mot juste mais c'est déjà pas mal . Il faut prendre un sentier à la sortie du village , il suffit de suivre le chemin et au bout de 4h ... peut être 5h , tu arrive à la cabane."

"Lola ... tu es vraiment une personne incroyable ! Je sais pas si tu te rend compte de tout ce que tu as fait pour moi alors qu'on se connait que depuis hier ? Tu es une bonne personne et n'oublie jamais ça Lola ! Merci du fond du cœur ! " Dit Naïma en souriant .

"Je me dit que si je suis bonne envers le monde , le monde sera bon envers moi ."

"Je suis plus vieille que toi et ce que le monde m'apprit c'est que le monde est une sale pute!"

" Hey ! Tu te fous de ma gueule ! Tu fais une remontrance parce que je dit 'con' et tu me sors un 'sale pute'!"

"Oui mais moi je ne suis plus une enfant... Ah oui désolé ! tu n'es plus une enfant."

"Tu vas me manquer !"

"Toi aussi tu vas me manquer !"

Naïma se lança sur le sentier , elle marcha pendant des heures , repensant à sa rencontre avec Lola . Même si c'était très fatiguant de marcher sur ce sentier , cela lui faisait un bien fou . Le soleil commença à se coucher lorsqu'elle arriva devant la cabane . Elle ouvrit la porte et entra. C'était une petite cabane de bois , il y avait une grande pièce avec un lit sur la droite , sur la gauche un canapé en face d'une cheminée , à coté une petite table et une chaise , un peu plus loin il y avait un renfoncement qui était ce qui semblait être une petite cuisine, près du lit il y avait une porte qui devait surement être une salle de bain . Elle s'avança et vit qu'il y avait des cendres encore chaudes ... _merde..._ Lola lui aurait dit si quelqu'un habitait là. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'étendre sa pensée que la poignée de la porte tourna et laissa entrer un homme .

Naïma se retourna et vit l'homme . Elle savait qui était cet homme , elle l'avait vu aux infos pendant les incidents de Washington . C'était bien lui : Le Soldat de l'hiver.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

Oui ! C'était bien lui !... _Bordel de merde!..._ Il travaillait pour Hydra donc pour le Shield !

Il était devant elle , il ne bougeait pas ,il avait l'air tout aussi surpris qu'elle , ils se regardèrent quelques secondes , il amorça un mouvement mais Naïma prit un verre qui était sur la table a coté d'elle et lui lança en pleine face , elle ne pouvait pas sortir par la porte d'entrée alors elle décida de se jeter par la fenêtre , le verre brisé lui entailla la peau de partout , elle s'étala sur le sol ... _PUTAIN! C'est super agréable!..._ Elle entendit la porte de la cabane claquer, elle se leva le plus rapidement qu'elle pu et courrut droit devant elle, droit dans la forêt . Il faisait nuit , elle ne voyait rien , elle distinguait vaguement les arbres , suffisamment pour les éviter . Elle s'engagea dans une pente , mais son poids l'entraina trop rapidement , elle ne contrôlait plus sa course , elle n'avait plus qu'à espérer de ne pas trébucher sur ... _merde..._ elle se prit une racine dans les pieds et tomba , à la vitesse où elle allait cette petite maladresse se transforma très rapidement en dégringolade, elle roulait sur le sol , dans la boue , les rochers sur le chemin lui arrachaient la peau , elle sentait la terre , les brindilles et les petits cailloux s'introduire dans ces plaies . Sa chute s'arrêta net lorsque un énorme rocher se trouva sur son chemin , elle le prit en pleine tête . Tout était noir, elle essaya de se lever mais tout son corps lui faisait mal, en particulier sa jambe droite qui n'était plus que douleur , elle eut envie de vomir , ses yeux se brouillèrent , elle ne voyait plus rien , ses bras lâchèrent et son visage frappa de nouveau le sol .

" LÈVES TOI ! LÈVES TOI SOLDAT !" Crie un homme à son oreille .

Elle est complètement sonnée , elle a un gout métallique dans la bouche , son œil gauche ne s'ouvre plus , il est trop gonflé mais elle se lève . Elle se lève et se retrouve nez à nez a l'homme qui lui criait dessus il y a encore quelques secondes , elle se retourne et voit trois hommes devant elle avec diverses armes en mains , des poings américains , une barre de métal et même un couteau . Ils attendent le feu vert de l'autre homme pour l'attaquer . Elle a encore du mal a tenir debout , une goutte d'eau lui tombe sur le front et elle lève la tête pour voir d'où elle provient , les tuyaux de plomberies au dessus d'elle sont dans un état déplorable , en même temps ce bâtiment , enfin ce hangar devait avoir presque 30 ans et n'avait jamais été rénové et le climat de cette région en Russie est très rude tout au long de l'année . Elle regarde autour d'elle et elle voit deux scientifiques cachés dans l'ombre , que font il ? Ils analysent ? Ils analysent quoi? Elle? Ces derniers temps , elle était entourée de scientifiques . Elle n'entend pas l'homme qui lance le top départ et se prend un enorme coup de poing dans le visage , elle chancelle quelques instants mais se reprend très rapidement , elle bloque le prochain coup, saisit le bras avec ses deux mains , le fait tomber au sol et lui brise le membre avec sa jambe . Elle prend un coup de barre de fer dans le dos , elle bascule en avant mais se redresse aussitôt et frappe l'homme au visage puis dans le ventre , lui arrache la barre des mains et lui donne un énorme coup dans la tête avec qui l'assomme . Un homme arrive , la saisie par derrière et la jette sur le sol , il lance un énorme coup pied en pleine tête , elle lui fait un croche pied et l'homme tombe au sol, elle essaye de se relever mais l'homme la frappe encore et l'enjambe , il place ses mains autour de sa gorge et sert de plus en plus. Elle n'arrive plus a respirer , elle a l'impression que tout son sang compresse son cerveau , sa vision commence à s'assombrir , elle sent qu'elle perd le contrôle ,elle tâtonne tout autour d'elle pour essayer de trouver quelques choses mais rien , rien du tout . Elle décide de lui planter les ongles dans le visage , elle le griffe tellement fort que des gouttes de sang lui tombent sur le visage , il relâche direct son emprise sur elle . Elle reprend son souffle le mieux qu'elle peut mais chaque bouffée d'air est affreusement douloureuse mais elle continue , elle essaye de se lever mais l'homme la refrappe . Elle entend de nouveau l'homme crier .

"C'est toi ou lui!"

Elle bascule son assaillant et reprend le dessus , elle le roue de coups, ses poings lui font mal mais elle continue , des giclées de sang lui arrivent sur le visage mais elle continue , elle sent l'homme en dessous d'elle ne plus bouger mais elle continue , elle entends quelqu'un lui parler mais elle continue , elle sent les os craquer sous ses coups mais elle continue . La voix devient de plus en plus clair.

"Soldat ! Ca suffit ! Soldat ! On arrête ! MAINTENANT ,SOLDAT !"

Elle arrête , ses poings toujours serrés tremblent , elle regarde ce qu'elle vient de faire , son ancien assaillant n'a plus de visage , juste un mélange de chaire , de sang et d'os cassés . Elle recule brusquement et rampe le plus rapidement et le plus loin possible du cadavre , elle se recroqueville sur elle même , elle prend sa tête entre les mains et se met à pleurer. On l'attrape par les bras et on la traine vers sa cellule . Une fois dans cette petite pièce qui était devenue son chez soi , elle rampe vers le matelas dégueulasse à l'autre bout et s'allonge, elle ramène ses genoux vers son torse et voit un rat traverser sa cellule , elle rapproche ses mains de son visage et les voit recouvertes de sang qui n'était pas le sien ... elle les observe attentivement et voit les quelques coupures sur ses doigts se refermer , au bout de quelques minutes ses mains furent presque de nouveau complètement intactes. Elle sentit un tissu humide et tiède lui caresser le front, elle entendit un feu crépiter et l'affreuse humidité de sa cellule laissa place une chaleur des plus agréable .

"Réveilles toi ..."

Elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux et vit une silhouette devant elle , où était-elle? Qui était-ce ? Qu'est ce qui s'était passé? Ses souvenirs revenaient peu à peu à la surface ... _ah oui..._ Lola ... la cabane ... Il y avait quelqu'un dans la cabane ... Le soldat de l'hiver ! Elle se redressa brusquement et recula contre le mur , elle sentit une douleur terrible dans sa jambe , elle laissa échapper un cri. Sa main droite était attachée au barreau , elle le vit devant elle , elle essaya de se liberer mais il l'en empêcha au moment même . Il lui saisit le bras , elle s'en détacha rapidement , il le ressaisit aussitôt et serra plus fort , ça lui faisait mal, elle regarda son bras , il était ensanglanté . Il essaya de nettoyer la plaie mais le sang coulait trop fort , il se leva et alla chercher quelque chose dans le feu , il revint vers elle avec un couteau orange vif , il voulait lui cautériser sa blessure . Il posa la lame brulante sur son bras , elle détourna le regard , serra les dents pour ne pas crier , elle referma ses doigt sur un des barreaux pour ne pas s'évanouir. Une fois finit, alors que l'odeur de chaire brûlée embaumait encore la pièce ,il enroula sa blessure encore à vif dans un linge . Il prit une chaise et s'assit devant elle , il ne fit rien et ne dit rien pendant un petit moment , ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux .

" Comment tu t'appelle ?"

Comment elle s'appellait ? Il ne savait pas qui elle était ? S'il travaillait pour Hydra ou le SHIELD , il devait savoir qui elle était , ils étaient tous à sa recherche : SHIELD/Hydra , NSA , CIA , FBI ... tout le monde ... sauf lui?

"Pour qui tu travaille ?"

Quoi ? Pour qui elle travaillait? Il n'était définitivement pas au courant de qui elle était et de ce qu'elle avait fait . Elle hésita longuement à lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé . Mais il se leva , s'approcha d'elle et appuya sur la plaie qu'il avait soigné auparavant . Elle laissa échapper un cri et une petite larme .

"Stop! ... Okay ... je vais te le dire mais arrêtes !" lui cria-t-elle.

Il relâcha la pression et recula ... _bordel, il a même pas sourcillé ..._ elle reprit son souffle et commença :

" Je travaille pour personne ... en tout cas plus maintenant . Je travaillait pour le SHIELD mais disons que j'ai démissionné."

"Pourquoi tu as fuis?"

" Je sais qui tu es ... tu es le soldat de l'hiver , tu travaille pour Hydra . Toutes les agences de renseignement me recherche , même Hydra , je croyais qu'on t'avais envoyé pour me ramener ... Mais ... toi aussi ... On te recherche , je me trompe ?"

Il leva les yeux sur elle , ne répondit pas et rabaissa les yeux.

" C'est pour ça que tu es autant sur tes gardes ." Elle lâcha un petit rire . " Tu crois que je venue pour toi ... Ne t'en fais pas j'en ai rien a foutre de toi tant que tu me laisse tranquille... Tu me libère maintenant ?"

Il se leva et la détacha . Elle saisit son poignée et le massa , elle se redressa et se décala pour s'assoir au bord du lit ... _Putain , c'est vrai ma jambe ..._ elle essaya de se lever mais dès qu'elle prenait ne serait ce qu'un tout petit peu appui sur sa jambe , elle hurla de douleur ... elle ne pouvait pas marcher , elle se rassit aussitôt .

"Je peux pas marcher et encore moins entreprendre une rando nocturne ."

" Tu peux rester ... tu partiras quand tu pourras marcher ." dit-il sans même la regarder.

Elle s'allongea sur le lit et observa , elle ne pouvait faire que ça dans son état . Elle sentit son ventre gargouiller mais décida de l'ignorer . Elle continua à regarder autour d'elle , cette cabane était très chaleureuse et accueillante ce qui tranchait radicalement avec le froid du soldat de l'hiver ... _il porte bien son nom..._ Elle repensa à son rêve enfin plutôt à son souvenir , elle essayait ces dernières années de ne plus repenser à cette période de sa vie mais tout lui revenait subitement comme une montée d'égout , la merde remontait à la surface . Son ventre recommença à gargouiller... _merde mais ma vie se résume qu'à ça ! Manger , dormir et fuir ..._ Peut être bien que oui ... Mais en attendant, elle avait la dalle .

"Hey ! Soldat de l'hiver , t..."

"Bucky ." lui dit-il en la coupant.

"Quoi?"

"Je m'appelle Bucky."

"Très bien... Bucky , tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à manger ?"

Il alla dans la cuisine et lui ramena une assiette creuse et lui donna . Elle saisit le récipient et la cuillère qu'il tendait et regarda le contenu , c'était une sorte de bouillon , elle n'arrivait pas discerner ce qu'il y avait dedans . Elle porta une cuillère à sa bouche et mâcha , c'était difficile , ce qu'elle avait en bouche était très élastique .

"Qu'est ce que c'est ? " Demanda-t-elle intriguée.

"Racines et chevreuil."

"Dis moi Bucky , tu n'es pas très bavard ?"

Il la regarda puis se retourna vers le feu de cheminée pour y remettre une buche ... _Bucky...c'est un nom peu commun et pourtant il me dit quelque chose ..._ Quand est ce qu'elle aurait entendu ce nom , ce n'était peut être pas important , elle avait peut être tout simplement lu ce nom dans un rapport de mission qui impliquer le soldat de l'hiver ... ce n'etait pas logique , le seul truc qu'on savait sur le soldat de l'hiver était qu'on ne savait rien de lui... Bucky...Bucky...Bucky ... Barnes ... Bucky Barnes ! James Buchanan Barnes !

"James Buchanan Barnes ! "

Il se retourna comme si elle l'avait insulté .

"Tu es James Buchanan Barnes ! c'est ça ?" Il ne lui répondit pas mais la regarda fixement. "J'ai vu ton nom inscrit sur le Mur de la Gloire au SHIELD! Tu faisais partie du commando hurlant aux côtés de Captain America et tu es ... mort ."

" C'est peut être pas tout à fait faux ."

Elle le regarda avec une certaine tristesse dans les yeux .

"Qu'est ce qu'ils t'ont fait ?" dit-elle en chuchotant ...

" Dors . Tu ne guériras jamais si tu ne te repose pas ."

Elle décida de ne pas trop insister pour cette fois, elle s'installa le plus confortablement qu'elle pouvait mais sa jambe lui faisait toujours aussi mal . Elle observa Bucky s'installer dans le canapé, elle avait un peu peur de lui mais sa présence la rassurait ... un peu. Elle sombra dans le sommeil sans s'en rendre compte .

Elle faisait un doux rêve , elle se baladait au bord de la mer Caspienne , il y avait sa mère ,son père et même son grand père , il lui racontait des histoires qui n'avait ni queue ni tête, elle se tourna vers son père , il hurla de douleur, son hurlement persista même dans la réalité ... il persistait parce qu'il était bien réel.


	3. Chapter 3

**Aloha! Alors voilàs , c'est la première fanfic que j'écris alors soyez indulgent. Cette histoire m'inspire beaucoup mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de review , ça fait que je ne sais pas si ça vous plait, si vous comprenez bien tout... Alors postez un max de review , en plus ça me motive à écrire. Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 3:

Naïma se réveilla en sursaut , elle se redressa pour essayer de déterminer d'où provenait le cri. Elle regarda de droite à gauche mais ne voyait rien , elle n'entendait plus rien, tout était normale. Elle sentait son cœur battre si fort qu'il aurait pu sortir de sa poitrine. Elle réentendit crier et trouva aussitôt la source ... _Bucky..._ Allongé sur le canapé , il hurlait de douleur et se contorsionnait. Naïma se leva précipitamment et se rua sur lui , elle s'assit presque sur lui et prit ses épaules entre ses mains et le secoua fermement pour le réveiller , elle lui hurla de se réveiller . Bucky se calma et laissa place à un silence pesant , elle l'observa comme si elle l'avait cassé , il ouvrit les yeux et en une fraction de seconde , ses mains étaient au tour du cou de Naïma , il serra pour ôter tout air de ses poumons , elle suffoqua. Il la jeta de l'autre bout du canapé, se leva , la saisit par le col de son haut pour qu'elle ne puisse pas s'enfuir lorsqu'il la frappera.

"Arrêtes! Arrêtes c'est moi! BUCKY, C'EST MOI !" Cria-t-elle.

Il s'arrêta net au son de ce nom . Tout lui revenait en tête, ses souvenirs lui revenaient comme un énorme coup dans sa face. Il regarda tout autour de lui comme s'il ignorait où il se trouvait . Il la regarda intensément sans rien faire , sans oser bouger .

"Bu...Bucky..." dit-elle en chuchotant.

Il avait l'air complètement paniqué et perdu . Le grand soldat de l'hiver , l'homme qui n'avait jamais échoué une seule mission , l'homme qui était plus une arme qu'autre chose était droit devant elle comme un enfant apeuré qui aurait vu un monstre. Elle se rapprocha de lui avec beaucoup de précaution et posa sa main tremblante sur son épaule comme pour le ramener sur terre .

"Qu'est ce ... Qu'est ce qui ... c'est passé ?" Essaya-t-il de dire complètement paniqué.

"Calmes toi pour le moment." Dit-elle en plaçant ses mains autour de son visage pour lui dégager les cheveux de ses yeux... _Qu'est ce que je suis en train de faire ? Barres toi de là..._ Mais elle ne bougea pas , elle resta là à le rassurer du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Elle sentit sous ses doigts les muscles de Bucky se détendre . Elle se retira sans mouvement brusque pour s'enfoncer dans le canapé . Elle prit une bouffée d'air comme si elle s'était arrêtée de respirer depuis le moment où elle s'était levée du lit . Il la rejoignit dans le canapé sans la regarder , sans rien regarder , ses yeux étaient perdus dans le vide.

"Tu ne te souviens pas de ce qu'il vient de se passer?"

" Non ... enfin si ... Je sais pas ce qui est vrai ou faux ..."

"Tu hurlais , ça m'a réveillée , j'ai voulu te sortir de ton cauchemar mais tu as essayé de m'étrangler puis tu m'as jetée, je crois que tu voulais me tuer mais tu es revenu."

" Je ... J'ai pas vécu la même la chose..."

"Comment ça? ... Dis moi ce que tu as vu ..."

Il la regarda et s'approcha d'elle , il posa sa main sur sa jambe.

"Ta jambe ... tu es guérie?"

"Non . Juste de l'adrénaline . Je sens qu'elle est en train de retomber , la douleur revient ." Dit-elle en grimaçant.

"Vas te recoucher ."

" Je suis pas en état de dormir , j'ai l'impression que mon cœur est une balle de pingpong qui rebondie dans toute ma cage thoracique ."

Il esquissa un sourire léger et elle lui répondit par un autre sourire. Elle regarda par la fenêtre et vit une lueur au loin , le ciel devenait de plus en plus clair.

"De toute façon, le soleil se lève , ça sert à rien de se recoucher."

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

"Où est ce que tu vas ?"demanda-t-elle un peu inquiète.

"Chercher du bois" Dit-il en claquant la porte . Elle regarda la cheminée et ne vit que des braises. Elle sentait ses muscles se tendre , les courbatures de ses mésaventures de la veille revenaient à la surface . Elle essaya de se redresser mais comme d'habitude sa jambe l'en empêchait. Elle voulait vraiment prendre une douche , elle sentait encore de la terre sur sa peau. Mais elle devait attendre , au moins le retour de Bucky pour qu'il l'aide à se lever. Elle resta assise sur le canapé et regarda les braises crépiter ... les braises ... les braises brulantes ... qui font fondre la peau , la chair et qui laisse une odeur dégoutante. Sa peau brule, on lui brule la peau , on lui brule la jambe avec une flamme très puissante , un chalumeau? Elle hurle , elle hurle de douleur , elle hurle en suppliant qu'on arrête. Elle n'entend plus le gaz du chalumeau , on arrête de la bruler mais la douleur persiste , elle entend sa chair crépiter.

" Moi je dis 3 jours ."

" 3 jours! Tu déconnes ! Tu remets en doute sa capacité à se soigner? Je parie quelques heures, 1 journée maximum!"

Naïma regarda le bras que Bucky avait soigné , elle retira le bandage de sa blessure tout doucement, une fois son bras à nu , elle l'observa. Elle observa sa plaie , enfin sa cicatrice , elle était à peine rougeâtre et plus du tout sensible.

La porta claqua , ce qui l'a fit sursauté , elle se retourna et vit Bucky avec une montagne de buche dans les bras qu'il jeta à côté de la cheminée.

"J'ai besoin d'aide . Je voudrais prendre une douche mais j'arrive pas me lever . " dit-elle un peu gênée.

Bucky s'approcha d'elle , passa son bras sur ses épaules , la souleva avec une grande délicatesse , l'aida à marcher jusqu'à la salle de bain et il la déposa sur les toilettes. Il resta planter devant elle comme s'il attendait quelque chose.

"Tu peux y aller , je me débrouille tout seule à partir de là." Dit-elle en souriant "Merci."

Il la regarda, confus ,et sortit de la minuscule pièce, il commença à fermer la porte mais elle l'interrompit .

"Tu peux la laisser entrouverte s'il te plaît, je préfère."

Il l'écouta et ne ferma pas la porte complètement. Elle retira son t-shirt et son soutien-gorge avant de s'attaquer à la partie qu'elle redoutait le plus. Elle se pencha pour délasser ses chaussures , elle les enleva délicatement mais lâcha tout de même un petit cri pour celle de droite . Elle s'appuya sur le lavabo pour se redresser, elle déboutonna son pantalon et le laissa glisser sur ses cuisses. Elle retira sa jambe gauche entièrement sans difficulté et hurla de douleur quand ce fut le tour de sa jambe droite .

"Tout va bien ?" Demanda Bucky à travers la porte. Il l'ouvrit un peu plus grand pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Il fut immédiatement surpris par la nudité de sa colocataire , il referma la porte complètement gêné par cette vision.

"Oui , c'est bon ." dit-elle un peu essoufflé "La prochaine fois évites de rentrer quand je suis nue , ça serait sympas!"

"Désolé." Dit-il en rougissant.

Elle entra dans le bac à douche avec beaucoup de difficulté mais l'eau chaude qui coulait sur sa peau en valait la peine . Elle regarda l'eau s'évacuer par le siphon , il n'y avait pas que de l'eau mais aussi des brindilles , de la terre et pleins d'autres merdes ... _Putain ! ça sort de moi tout ça !..._ Elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux et encore plus de morceaux de la forêt tombèrent au sol , du sang coula aussi. Elle ferma les yeux et vit encore du sang mais cette fois ci ce n'était pas le sien , c'était celui de ses victimes , de toutes les personnes qu'elle avait tuées. Elle rouvrit les yeux immédiatement . Elle sortit de la douche et se sécha , elle regarda sa jambe qui la faisait souffrir , elle ne ressemblait plus à une jambe , elle avait doublé de volume , était écorchée de partout et surtout elle avait une couleur bleue et violâtre . Elle passa ses doigts le long de son tibia en appuyant , elle se mordit l'l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas hurler, elle sentit pile au milieu une irrégularité ... _Une fracture ...c'est pour ça que ça met autant de temps à guérir..._ Elle desserra sa mâchoire et eut immédiatement un gout de sang dans la bouche. Elle cracha le liquide dans le lavabo et s'habilla simplement de sa culotte et son t-shirt , elle n'avait pas la foi de remettre son pantalon , elle appella Bucky . Il ouvrit la porte avec beaucoup de précautions .

"C'est bon , j'ai assez de tissus sur moi pour cacher ma vertu!" dit-elle en riant. " Tu sais s'il y a des habits ici , les miens sont dégueulasses et en plus je me pèle le cul !"

Bucky sortit de la pièce et revint quelques instants plus tard avec un énorme pull qui lui tendit. Elle le prit et l'enfila ... _Mon dieu ! Mais quel taille c'est ?!..._ Le vêtement lui arriva presque au dessus des genoux , c'était d'autant plus étonnant qu'elle était loin d'être petite , ça faisait des années qu'elle ne s'était pas mesurée mais elle faisait minimum 1m70. Ce pull devait appartenir à un géant! Elle remit ses chaussettes pour essayer de garder un maximum de chaleur , à cette altitude il faisait incroyablement froid mais elle avait vécu bien pire. Elle regarda par la fenêtre et le peu d'arbres qui n'étaient pas des sapins avaient perdu toutes leurs feuilles... _La température ne va pad monter de si tôt..._

Elle sortit de la salle de bain avec beaucoup de mal , en la voyant , Bucky se leva aussitôt pour l'aider à la ramener dans le lit. Il la déposa délicatement et regarda sa jambe , il partit sans rien dire . Il revint avec un bol et une fourchette, il lui tendit .

"Manges!" dit -il .

Elle regarda dans le bol et vit une bouillie d'avoine ... _Pas très appétissant..._ Elle mangea calmement , même si ce repas était loin d'être délicieux , elle le mangea sans rien laisser , elle avait affreusement besoin de force pour que sa jambe guérisse.

"Tu m'as pas dit ton nom." dit-il.

"Hein?"

"Ton nom. Tu m'as jamais répondu ."

"C'est vrai. Tu as commencé à me torturer avant que je te réponde." dit-elle avec un petit rire.

"Torturer?"

" Infliger volontairement une douleur à quelqu'un pour qu'il souffre , c'est ce qu'on appelle de la torture , mais ne t'en fais , je ne t'en veux pas ."

"C'est pas ça de la torture ... Crois moi." dit-il en regardant dans le vide.

Elle attendit un petit moment avant de lui demander :

"Qu'est ce qu'ils t'ont fait ?"

Il la regarda mais ne dit rien.

"Je sais que c'est difficile d'en parler mais crois moi c'est un mal pour un bien. Après, je sais que tu me fais pas confiance , moi non plus je te fais pas confiance, mais t'as pas besoin de ça pour parler." Il resta silencieux . "Je commence si tu veux ? ...On m'a volé ma vie . Ce que tu m'as fais hier était une douce caresse comparé à ce que d'autres m'ont fait."

" Des chocs électriques... Pour effacer qui j'étais, ils brulaient mon cerveau..." Il s'arrêta un long moment.

"Tu n'es pas obligé de continuer...On se ressemble beaucoup. On nous a arraché à nos vies , on a fait des choses qui nous hanteront jusqu'à la fin et nous fuyons , nous nous cachons." Dit-elle avec une boule dans la gorge .Une boule pleine de rage.

Il se retourna vers elle et la vit , réellement . Elle n'étais pas une simple fille qui dormait dans son lit le temps qu'elle puisse se barrer.

"Tu n'as plus à fuir ... pour le moment. Tant que ta jambe te fais mal , tu restes là."

"Naïma... Je m'appelle Naïma." Dit-elle en lui souriant." Je crois que je vais dormir un peu je me sens fatiguée."

" Ça va ?"

" Oui oui . Je viens de te dire que je suis juste fatiguée.." dit-elle en s'allongeant et fermant les yeux.

Elle se réveilla quelques heures plus tard , tout aussi fatiguée qu'avant de dormir . Elle se leva et regarda la pièce. Il n'était pas là. Elle avait très soif, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se prendre un verre d'eau , elle s'aida des meubles aux alentours pour marcher mais ça lui prit beaucoup de temps , beaucoup plus de temps que prévu, elle se sentait très faible et sa jambe était encore plus douloureuse que d'habitude . Une fois arrivé devant l'évier , elle se servit un verre , elle porta l'eau jusqu'à sa bouche avec sa main tremblante, elle renversa une partie sur elle... _Fais chier...allez! Réveilles toi!..._ Elle essaya de retourner dans le lit mais elle se sentait trop faible.

Bucky rentra dans la cabane avec quatre lapins sous le bras , il la vit dans la cuisine , il posa les lapins sur la table et essaya de la porter mais elle se laissa tomber à son touché.

"Portes moi ..." dit-elle avec beaucoup de difficulté " Je n'arrive plus à marcher."

Il plaça son bras sous ses genoux et la leva pour la déposer sur le lit. Elle était à moitié évanouie.

"Si t'oses m'embrasser, je t'éclate la face."

"Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Tu es couverte de sueur."

"Je fais une septicémie ... Ma jambe ... Ça a du s'infecter ... Il me faut des antibiotiques..."

Bucky se leva et chercha dans tous les placards et tous les tirroirs de la cabane mais il ne trouva rien , absolument rien même pas de l'aspirine .


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4:

Bucky pressa un tissu imbibé d'eau sur son front , sa fièvre n'arrêtait pas d'augmenter , elle transpirait de partout, les draps étaient trempés de sueur. Il espérait que le torchon mouillé pourrait faire descendre la température .

"Une impression de déjà vu , non ?" dit-elle encore à moitié endormie. Il la regarda avec une grande interrogation dans les yeux.

"Toi m'essuyant le front avec un tissu humide..."

Il lui lança un sourire.

Elle se rendormit , elle transpirait de plus en plus , elle était bouillante. Il lui enleva son pull et ouvrit la fenêtre pour laisser entrer l'air frais.

"C'est pas un peu d'eau et de l'air frais qui va m'aider à aller mieux ... Il me faut des antibiotiques, des médocs..."

"J'en ai pas trouvé..." dit-il désolé "y a rien d'autres qui pourrait marcher?"

"Si des plantes... mais il faut s'y connaitre et je sais pas pour toi ... mais j'ai plus de chance de m'empoisonner que de me soigner..."

Il se leva , prit sa veste et se dirigea vers la porte.

" Où tu vas ?" Demanda-t-elle inquiète.

" Je vais à la pharmacie." Dit-il en claquant la porte .

Il prit le sentier pour rejoindre le village mais la lumière commençait à décliner , le soleil se coucherait d'ici quelques heures. Il se dépêcha mais il n'allait pas assez vite , il se mit à courir. Il se tapa les pieds dans des rochers , dans des racines , il manqua de tomber plusieurs fois.

Bucky arriva en ville en crachant ses poumons mais il faisait déjà nuit , il cherchait désespérément une pharmacie, mais rien. Ce village était si petit qu'il n'y avait qu'une superette, un restaurant et des maisons. Il devait trouver ces médicaments , il regarda de partout , il vit au loin un homme sortir de sa voiture sans prendre la peine de la fermer à clé et partir. Bucky s'approcha de la voiture et y entra , il arracha les câbles se trouvant sous le volant et les frotta entre eux , quelques minutes plus tard la voiture ronronna . Il ne savait pas où il allait , c'était d'autant plus difficile qu'il faisait complètement nuit . Bucky conduisit pendant presque une heure et demi avant de voir une lumière au loin. Une ville! Quand il y arriva , il était presque minuit tout était fermé , il parcouru les rues à la recherche d'une pharmacie , au bout de 20 minutes, il en trouva une mais bien sûr elle était fermée. Il frappa violemment dans la vitrine pour la briser, entra et chercha des antibiotiques . Il devait se dépêcher, il y avait surement une alarme même s'il n'entendait rien, mais tous les médicaments avaient les mêmes noms bizarres . Cela lui prit une éternité pour trouver des antibiotiques mais c'était bon , il les avait . Il sortit le plus vite possible et courut vers la voiture mais en courant il remarqua un rassemblement de fourgon noir , il s'arrêta et observa de loin . Il n'y avait aucune enseigne sur les fourgons, cela l'inquiétât beaucoup , il observa tous les hommes , ils étaient armés et portaient des gilets pare-balle. Il crut reconnaître un homme qui avait l'air de donner des ordres mais il n'arrivait pas à bien le discerner, il était trop loin . Il monta sur le toit d'un petit bâtiment pour essayer de se rapprocher sans se faire voir, il grimpa au dessus d'une poubelle , s'accrocha à un balcon et se balança assez fort pour atteindre les gouttières. Une fois posté , il observa longuement l'homme ,il avait des cheveux grisonnant , une paire de lunette , il était très grand et très fin. C'était sur il l'avait déjà vu et pas qu'une fois , ça voulait dire qu'une seule chose ... Il travaillait pour Hydra. Il se souvenait pas de son nom mais il se rappelait de lui ,il était là quand on effaçait son esprit. Il descendit de l'immeuble et courut jusqu'à la voiture . Ce n'était pas une coïncidence si Naïma , lui et cette homme se retrouvaient dans le même secteur.

Elle marche dans un long couloir , il n'y a aucune couleur , tout est gris autour d'elle . Les lumières au plafond laissent à désirer , la moitié ne marchent pas et les autres clignotent. L'homme qui est devant lui est immense , même en considérant qu'elle n'est qu'une enfant, cet homme est un vrai géant . Elle a les mains moites , elle les essuie sur sa robe . Elle est toute neuve , sa mère lui a acheté spécialement pour l'occasion . Ils arrivent devant une porte noire en métal.

"10 minutes pas plus ."Dit l'homme avant de refermer la porte sur elle.

Elle entre dans la cellule . Il arrive et la soulève jusqu'à son visage et la sert très fort . Elle sent des larmes tomber sur son épaule. Il la pose à terre et la regarde.

"Tu es magnifique ma chérie ! C'est une nouvelle robe?" Lui dit-il avec un grand sourire.

"Oui." Lui répond-t-elle sèchement.

Il la prend par la main et l'amène pour s'assoir sur le lit . Il n'y a aucun draps , aucun cousin , aucun matelas. Juste une paillasse de bois. Elle regarde autour d'elle , cette cellule est dégueulasse, il y a de la poussière de partout , le plafond est tapissé de toiles d'araignée . Il y a un seau au coin de la pièce , rempli d'urine et d'excréments. Trois cafards passent entre ses pieds pour aller se réfugier dans l'assiette où se trouve une bouillie à moitié moisi.

"Alors dis moi. Tout va bien à l'école ?"

"Oui."

"Et t'écoutes bien ta mère? Tu ne fais pas de bêtise?"

"Oui."

"Tu es allée voir ton grand père récemment?"

"Oui."

Une larme coule sur sa petite joue , elle renifle et se tourne vers lui.

"Je veux pas que tu meurs , Papa !" dit-elle en lâchant toute les larmes qu'elle a retenues.

Il la prend dans ses bras et place sa tête près de son visage , il se met à pleurer lui aussi.

"Ça va aller ma chérie ... ne t'en fais pas tout va bien se passer !"

" NON! RIEN VA BIEN SE PASSER ! TU VAS MOURIR ET TU VAS ME LAISSER MOI ET MAMAN TOUTES SEULES!" Dit-elle en criant et pleurant. "Me laisses pas s'il te plait..."

" Tu sais très bien que c'est pas ce que je veux ." Dit-il en essuyant les larmes de ses joues.

Le gardien entre dans la cellule. " Temps écoulé . Allez , tu sors!"

Elle saute dans les bras de son père et le sert très fort , il lui rend son câlin et la sert encore plus fort . Le gardien s'approche d'eux et les sépare de force . Alors qu'ils sont encore attachés l'un à l'autre , il lui dit:

" Je t'aime ma chérie ! N'oublies jamais cela ! Je t'aime !" dit en pleurant.

Elle pleure tellement qu'elle n'arrive pas à parler . Le gardien la traine par le bras .

Elle sentit une main faire pression sur sa nuque , elle se redressa péniblement .

"Papa ..." dit-elle dans un souffle à peine audible.

"Avales, ça ira mieux après."

Elle sentit quelque chose passer entre ses lèvres puis un liquide très frais. Elle se rendormit et repartit dans ses songes.

Quand elle se réveilla , le soleil brillait très fort dans le ciel. Elle regarda à coté d'elle , Bucky était là , sur une chaise , complètement endormie. Elle se releva , elle se sentait beaucoup mieux, sa jambe lui faisait presque plus mal. Elle enleva la couverture pour voir l'état de son membre , elle fut presque surprise de voir qu'elle avait dégonflé et reprit une couleur acceptable.

Naïma posa sa main sur le genou de Bucky , il se réveilla brusquement et s'arrêta quand il vit la jeune femme devant lui. Il mit sa main sur la sienne.

"Tu as l'air d'aller mieux !"

"Oui grâce à toi ! Merci. Où est-ce que tu as trouvé ces médicaments ?"

"En ville." Il hésita à lui dire ce qu'il avait vu. Elle se leva et marcha jusqu'à la cuisine sans aucune difficulté .

"Y a quelque chose à manger ? Je meurs de faim!... Laisses tomber j'ai trouvé!" Cria-t-elle à travers la cabane.

Il se leva et la rejoignit .

"Ta jambe ... je croyais qu'elle était cassé ..." lui dit-il avec un air perdu.

"Elle l'était..." dit-elle la bouche pleine "Normalement , ça aurait du prendre un peu plus de temps , peut être une journée de plus mais ça va toujours plus vite avec une aide médicinale."

"Ta brulure aussi est completement guerie ..." Dit-il en lui prenant le bras.

Elle se détacha de son emprise.

"Oui...depuis hier."

Il la regarda toujours complètement perdu .

"J'ai une capacité à récupérer plus rapide que la norme."

"En effet ... plus rapide ..."

" Y a rien d'autre à manger ? J'ai l'impression de pas avoir manger depuis des semaines!"

"Tu viens de manger mes dernières trouvailles de chasse."

"Je n'ais qu'à aller chasser , après tout chasser un chevreuil doit être moins dur que de chasser un trafiquant d'armes." Dit-elle en riant .

Bucky alla ouvrir un placard et y sortit un fusil et quelques cartouches.

"Tu sais comment ça marche ?"

" Te fous pas de ma gueule et passe le moi." Elle arracha le fusil des mains de Bucky , mis une veste et sortit.

Elle marcha pendant presque deux heures sans rien voir ... _peut être un peu plus dur qu'un trafiquant d'armes..._ Même si elle allait revenir les mains vides , elle apprécia beaucoup sa petite balade en forêt, les arbres autour d'elle lui apportaient une sensation de sécurité , elle continua de marcher jusqu'à une petite rivière . Elle posa son fusil à terre , enleva ses chaussures et retira son pantalon avant de s'immerger dans l'eau jusqu'aux genoux, elle marcha jusqu'à un rocher qui dépassait de l'eau pour s'y assoir. Elle resta là quelques minutes pour apprécier le soleil sur sa peau . Elle ferma les yeux et laissa son esprit divaguer. Ça faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas juste apprécier un simple moment sans avoir peur de devoir fuir ou se cacher. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux , elle vit au loin un sanglier _... un sanglier tout seul , c'est pas sensé être en troupeau ces bêtes là?..._ Elle essaya de rejoindre la rive en faisant le moins de bruit possible . Elle prit le fusil et le mit en joue , elle visa et tira un coup qui l'atteignit directement dans l'œil. Elle ne prit même pas le temps de remettre son pantalon qu'elle courut jusqu'à la bête , elle la prit sous le bras et repartit vers le fusil et ses vêtements mais droit devant , elle vit le reste du troupeau , elle se mit à courir le plus rapidement possible vers la cabane sans chaussure , sans pantalon mais avec un sanglier. Au bout de quelques minutes , elle arriva devant la cabane et se rua à l'intérieur. Bucky la regarda comme ... Si elle venait de rentrer à moitié nue avec un sanglier sur le dos.

"Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?" Demanda-t-il.

" J'étais en train de me baigner dans une rivière et il y a eu ce sanglier . J'ai décidé de l'abattre, le problème c'est qu'il y avait le reste de sa famille quand je suis allée le récupérer donc j'ai couru jusqu'ici."

"T'as couru jusqu'ici avec un porc de plus de 200 kg sur le dos?"

"Beh oui ... j'allais pas le laisser ! En attendant mes vêtements et le fusil sont toujours à côté de la rivière donc il faut aller les chercher."

"J'y vais , tu ne va pas y retourner sans chaussure et sans pantalon." Dit-il en sortant .

Elle prit le sanglier et un énorme couteau pour les amener dans la cuisine , elle mit la bête sur la table et planta le couteau dans l'abdomen du sanglier pour l'ouvrir en deux . Elle plongea ses mains dedans pour retirer toutes ses entrailles. Elle passa la lame entre la chair et la peau de l'animal . Après une heure et demi , elle avait finalement finit , elle jeta tous ce qui était immangeable dehors et plaça les morceaux de viande dans le frigo sauf un qu'elle fit cuire. Une bonne odeur de viande grillée se diffusa dans la pièce . Bucky rentra avec toutes les affaires , il posa le fusil à l'entrée et jeta les vêtements sur Naïma .

"Hey! " dit-elle en rattrapant ses affaires au vol . "Merci. J'ai preparé la viande."

Il se rapprocha d'elle , prit l'assiette qu'elle lui tendait et lui chuchota à l'oreille:

"Rhabilles-toi... Tu vas attraper froid."

" Tu te préoccupes réellement de ma santé dis moi."

"J'ai du voler une voiture pour te récupérer des médicaments . Une fois mais pas deux."

"Ne t'en fais pas, tu n'auras pas à le refaire ... Je repars demain."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5:

Bucky partit s'assoir et manger son plat. Naïma le rejoignit et s'assit sur le canapé , elle regarda le feu de la cheminée , elle devait réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait faire ensuite . Elle ne pouvait pas repartir à Calgarie , c'était trop dangereux . La jeune femme devait trouver un autre endroit mais comment y aller sans moyen de transport et sans argent, elle pouvait voler une voiture mais elle ignorait comment faire .

"Bucky ..."

Il se tourna et la regarda .

" Comment on vole une voiture ?"

" C'est pour quand tu partiras ?"

"Oui , je peux pas y aller à pied ." Ria-t-elle

"Allez où?"

"Je sais pas." Dit-elle avec un doux sourire.

Il hésita à lui dire qui il avait vu , l'homme était peut être venu pour lui mais c'était beaucoup plus probable qu'il soit là pour elle , après tout , ils étaient arrivés presque au même moment. S'il lui disait , elle resterait ici ou elle essayerait de s'enfuir le plus loin possible mais si cet homme l'attrapait il n'aurait aucune raison de continuer ses recherches et aucune raison de le trouver , lui. Il devait choisir entre lui et elle. Même s'il n'avait aucune garantie qu'elle se fasse attraper si elle était au courant ,il pouvait pas prendre ce risque , il décida de se taire.

"Tu m'apprendras ?"

" Oui , je te montrerais demain... Quand tu partiras."

Les deux se turent et continuèrent de manger . Une fois finit , Bucky se leva, prit son assiette et celle de Naïma pour les amener jusqu'à l'évier. Il revint dans le salon et s'assit à côté d'elle.

"Je peux te poser une question ?" Demanda-t-il.

" Dans l'absolu c'est déjà une question mais oui vas y."

"Ceux qui t'ont volé ta vie ... Qu'est ce qu'ils t'ont fait?"

"Comment ça?"

" Tu...Tu as guéris d'une fracture et d'une brulure en même pas une journée , tu arrives à porter un animal de 200 kg et à fuir des sangliers . Aucune personne naturellement constituée ne peut faire ça."

"Bordel! C'est la plus longue phrase que tu as dit depuis qu'on se connait" Dit-elle en riant.

Il se mit à sourire en retour.

" Je ne suis pas naturellement constituée ...Disons qu'ils ont voulu faire de moi quelqu'un de hors normes et ça n'a pas été de tout repos ."

"Tu veux pas m'en dire plus?"

"Et toi , tu veux pas m'en dire plus ?"

"Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir ?"

"Quand tu hurlais ... De quoi tu rêvais ?" Demanda-t-elle avec hésitation.

"Il m'électrocutait pour m'effacer la mémoire... mais ça prenait beaucoup de temps pour tout enlever. C'était très douloureux mais le pire c'est de voir toute sa vie s'évaporer devant ses yeux comme quand tu essayes de te rappeler de ton rêve à ton réveil. Je rêve souvent de ça mais normalement ce n'est pas aussi réel, j'avais vraiment l'impression d'être repartit dans cet enfer. J'avais l'impression que la douleur était réelle ...Elle l'était."

Naïma remarqua , qu'au fil de son histoire , Bucky s'était raidit. Elle se tourna vers lui et posa sa main sur la sienne. A son contact , il se raidit de plus belle, elle se retira au moment où elle sentit l'effet de son action sur Bucky.

"Non ...Laisses la..." Dit-il en reprenant sa main. «Ça me rappelle que ce n'est pas réel mais que...ça...Oui."

Il la serra fort, Naïma sentit ses doigts presque craquer mais c'était agréable, elle comprenait ce qu'il voulait dire. Ils restèrent comme ça un petit moment , appréciant juste ce contact, peau contre peau , elle sentait le sang pulser sous ses doigts. Elle leva ses yeux vers lui et croisa son regard. Elle se sentit gênée de cette proximité et trouva ça même un peu ridicule à partir de demain , ils ne se reverraient jamais. Elle se leva et partit dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche , entre la chasse , la course poursuite et le dépeçage de sanglier , son hygiène pouvait être facilement remise en question .

Une fois qu'elle ressortit , la peau encore humide et détendue , elle se dirigea vers le canapé.

"Si tu veux dormir dans ton lit , c'est bon , je vais prendre le canapé . "

"Non c'est bon , vas te coucher , je dormirais là. "

Elle alla se coucher dans le lit avec une boule au ventre , elle aimait bien cette petite cabane ou peut être que c'était lui , ça lui faisait du bien de ne plus être seule. Elle s'endormit avec une petite appréhension .

Le soleil caressa délicatement son visage , la chaleur sur sa peau lui donnait envie de rester là pendant des heures , elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et fut inonder de lumière , elle ne voyait rien. Elle resta comme ça pendant encore quelques instants, elle entendit Bucky se réveiller , se lever .Plus tard, une bonne odeur de viande grillé vint lui chatouiller le nez, elle se leva aussitôt et rejoignit Bucky dans la cuisine, Il lui tendit une assiette. Elle ne prit même pas le temps de s'assoir qu'elle commença déjà à manger.

"T'avais faim!"

"Je me dépêche . Je voudrais être assez loin avant que la nuit tombe ."

" Pour la voiture ,c'est très simple , trouve une voiture ouverte sinon casse la vitre , en dessous du volant , y a un boitier avec des fils , tu arrache le jaune et le bleu et tu les frottes entre eux."

Elle lui sourit et partit mettre ses chaussures et sa veste . Elle sortit de la cabane avec Bucky juste derrière elle. Naïma commença à s'engager sur le sentier mais il lui attrapa le bras , elle se retourna et le vit statique devant elle . La jeune femme s'approcha de lui et mit ses bras autour de son cou , il lui rendit son affection en la serrant . Il plongea sa tête dans ses boucles brunes. Elle sentit du métal froid dans le bas de son dos mais l'autre bras de Bucky était si chaud que ça rétablissait l'équilibre.

"Merci ... pour tout." Lui chuchota-t-elle au creux de l'oreille

Il la serra encore plus fort.

"Au revoir."

"Au revoir." Lui répondit-il.

Ils se détachèrent et partirent chacun de leur côté. Naïma prit le sentier et Bucky rentra dans la cabane. Il regarda la pièce devant lui , elle lui paraissait incroyablement grande et incroyablement ...vide. Il s'était habitué à elle et sa présence .Très rapidement, il regretta son action . Il sortit et la chercha du regard mais elle était déjà partie. Il se mit à courir après elle , au bout de même pas quelques minutes il l'a rattrapa.

"Tu peux pas partir!"

"Quoi? ... Pourquoi?" Demanda-t-elle complètement surprise de sa présence .

Il la prit par le bras et la traina jusqu'à la cabane. Une fois à l'intérieur , il la lâcha. Elle le regarda avec toute l'incompréhension du monde sur son visage.

"C'est trop dangereux dehors !"

"Comment ça ?"

" Quand je suis allé chercher tes médicaments , j'ai vu un homme d'Hydra."

Elle le regarda encore plus perdue qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

"Po... pourquoi tu me l'as pas dis avant?"

Il détourna le regard quand elle lui posa cette question , sentant sa culpabilité remonter. Il ne voulait pas lui répondre , elle n'avait pas à connaitre ses raisons , pourquoi n'était-elle pas reconnaissante de l'avoir prévenu?

"Tu le connais ?" Demanda-t-elle voyant qu'il ne répondrait à sa question.

"Oui mais je ne me souviens plus de son nom ... Il était là quand...on me reformatait."

"Décris le moi ... je saurais peut être qui c'est."

"Cheveux gris , 60 peut être 65 ans , lunette et très grand."

Elle s'arrêta net quand elle entendit cette description comme paralysée. Tout était clair maintenant... _le fils de pute..._

"Tu le connais ?"

"Agent Lawford...C'est l'homme qui m'a recruté pour le SHIELD après que..." S'arrêta-t-elle , pensant qu'elle allait trop révéler sur qui elle était.

"Après que quoi?"

"Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit avant?" Retenta-t-elle.

Il hésita un instant avant de commencer:

"Si je me taisais , il t'aurait attrapée... toi et pas moi." Dit-il sans oser la regarder.

Elle resta sans voix. Naïma s'approcha de lui alors qu'il avait toujours ses yeux loin d'elle, sa main se posa sur son épaule et il se retourna vers la jeune femme.

"Je ne t'en veux pas . J'aurais fait la même chose , je pense que je t'aurais même pas prévenu à la fin ,moi ..." Dit-elle avec un léger sourire."Par contre , maintenant qu'il est là ...Lawford...on doit apprendre à se faire confiance , on n'y arrivera pas sinon , il nous attrapera."

"Tu as raison ..."

" Donc il m'a recruté après que je me sois enfuis d'une base d'Hydra...après que j'ai cessé de travailler pour Hydra . À l'époque, je ne savais pas que je travaillais pour eux, je pensais que c'était juste une organisation secrète de l' URSS. "

" L'URSS? Tu ne veux pas dire la Russie ?"

"Non , je parle bien de l'URSS." Dit-elle en sachant qu'elle avait franchi le point de non retour. "Si on doit se faire confiance , il est peut être temps que tu saches réellement qui je suis."

"Ouais , j'ai besoin d'une explication là."

" Okay , ça va être un peu long , on devrait s'assoir." Ils se dirigèrent vers le canapé et s'y installèrent. Naïma regarda la sol , elle avait peur de franchir ce pas .

"Okay ...Okay... Commençons par le commencement ... Je suis née à Téhéran en Iran en 1963, to..."

"1963 !?" Demanda-t-il bouche bé. "Mais tu as l'air de n'avoir pas plus de 25 ans."

"Rappelles moi en quelle année tu es né?...Donc je suis née en 1963, toute ma famille était communiste alors qu'à l'époque , l'Iran était dirigé par le Chah , un dictateur qui lui n'avait pas du tout les mêmes idées politiques. Mon père était le vrai révolutionnaire de la famille , il organisait des meeting secrets , plusieurs fois il sortait la nuit pour afficher des dessins pro communiste...J'avais à peine 10 ans quand il a été exécuté. A la fin des années 70 , il y a eu une révolution pour renverser le régime et instaurer une démocratie , le problème c'est qu'on a donné le droit de vote à des personnes qui ne connaissaient rien à la politique et même qui ne savaient pas lire. Ils se sont tournés vers la religion et on s'est retrouvé avec une république islamiste. Dans ma famille , la religion n'avait jamais été très présente mais du jour au lendemain les femmes ne pouvaient plus boire d'alcool , plus fumer , plus se maquiller et devaient porter le voile. J'avais même pas 18 ans quand j'en eu marre , je me sentais beaucoup plus libre sous une dictature qu'à ce moment là, j'en avais marre de ne plus pouvoir faire ce que je voulais et surtout j'en avais marre de me faire menacer de viol à chaque fois qu'une mèche de cheveux sortait de ma cagoule. J'ai repris le flambeau de mon père , je n'étais pas vraiment communiste mais je voulais que les choses changent. Ma mère l'a appris , je crois que je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un autant en colère , elle m'a dit quelque chose qui m'a fait changer: il y a une loi en Iran qui dit qu'on n'a pas le droit de tuer une femme qui est vierge mais si la femme doit être exécutée alors on la mari à un gardien et il la viole , enfin il la 'depucelle' . J'ai eu tellement peur que j'ai tout arrêté mais quelques semaines plus tard , la police a débarqué chez moi et ils m'ont emmenée. Alors que j'attendais dans ma cellule , mon mariage et ma nuit de noce , un homme entra et me proposa un marché que je ne pouvais pas refusé : s'il me sortait de la merde où je m'étais foutue, je devrais travailler pour ses employeurs. Et c'est comme ça que, le lendemain, je me suis retrouvée sur un bateau qui me menait en URSS... J'avais pas lu les petites conditions de notre marché : avant de travailler pour eux , je devais passer par la case scientifique. Le projet Berserker: ils m'ont injectée un sérum pour m'optimiser, ce truc , je sais pas ce qu'il y avait dedans , était très puissant , j'ai cru mourir plusieurs fois , les autres cobayes n'ont pas eu la même chance que moi. Ils m'ont entrainée pendant deux ans non stop à être un soldat , un guerrier , le meilleur qui puisse exister. Jusqu'à la chute de l'Union Soviétique , j'ai travaillé pour eux et après j'ai fuis jusqu'en Iran pour retrouver ma mère mais elle était morte , elle n'avait pas survécu à mon arrestation. Je suis allée aux Etats Unies, pendant quelques années j'ai vécu une vie normale, c'est qu'après que Lawford m'a recrutée pour le SHIELD et a fait de moi une espionne. Pendant 20 ans j'ai travaillé pour eux et i ans , je suis partie , ils me mentaient , ils m'utilisaient après tout ce que j'ai fait pour prouver ma loyauté... J'ai beaucoup errer et je me suis retrouvée ici."

Il la regarda et vit ses grand yeux noires , ils étaient aux bord des larmes. Il posa sa main sur sa cuisse, elle se tourna vers lui.

"Ne t'en fais pas , c'est tellement loin que je suis même pas sur d'avoir vécue ça."

"J'aimerais pouvoir te montrer en retour ma confiance mais j'ai très peu de souvenir de qui j'étais , tout ce que je me souviens , c'est qu'Hydra m'a optimisé aussi et à fait de moi le soldat de l'hiver ."

Elle lui sourit et lui dit "Je suis sur que tu trouveras un autre moyen de me le prouver."

Ils restèrent l'un à côté de l'autre pendant une heure juste appréciant leurs présences. Bucky se leva , alla dans la cuisine et revint avec deux tasses dans les mains.

"Tiens du thé , c'est plus des plantes avec de l'eau chaude mais ça fait du bien ." dit-il en lui donnant la tasse.

Elle huma la vapeur qui s'en dégagea et trempa ses lèvres dans le liquide chaud et bu une gorgée .

"Tu as un très joli collier ." Dit-il en prenant le bijou entre ses doigts et effleurant sa peau.

"Mon père me l'a offert quand j'étais enfant , c'est une hirondelle du désert. Quand j'étais petite , je voulais un oiseau mais mon père ne voulait pas emprisonner aucun être sur terre pas même un oiseau."

"La liberté , c'est ce qu'il voulait , ton père ?"

"Oui ... Je suppose que j'ai hérité ça de lui." Dit-elle ." Sinon , qu'est ce qu'on fait pour Lawford?"

"Il ne sait pas où aller et il doit chercher dans une zone immense , un périmètre de plus 100 km. Pour le moment , on ne fait rien , on attend , on reste sur nos gardes et si ça devient trop risqué on se barre de là."

"Simple mais efficace . Le problème c'est que s'il y a une altercation on est que deux et je suppose qu'il n'est pas seul."

"On est deux mais deux supers soldats."

"Ca fait trois ans que je cavale mais je me suis pas entrainée à me battre depuis aussi autant de temps ."

" Nous savons quoi faire maintenant . On s'entraine ."

 **Aloha !**

 **J'espere que ce chapitre vous a plu ... je ne sais pas quand est ce que je posterais le 6em vu que la personne qui me les corrige ne me les a pas encore renvoyer. Dite si vous vous voulez que je les poste maintenant même s'ils sont pas corrigés.**

 **Do svidaniya comme on dit dans le pays.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6:

Naïma passa ses mains dans les cheveux et les rassembla , forma un chignon et prit un élastique pour les attacher, elle sentait l'air frais sur sa nuque . Elle enleva son pull et son pantalon puis mis un legging qu'elle avait trouvé en fouillant bien les placards. La femme entra dans la salle principale où tout les meubles avaient été poussé contre les murs pour laisser de la place au milieu. Bucky l'attendait au centre de la pièce , simplement vêtu de son pantalon.

"Tu n'as pas peur d'avoir froid?" dit-elle en se moquant .

"C'est pas le moment de blaguer...Aller en position."

Il se mirent l'un en face de l'autre .

"Quand tu veux. " Dit-elle.

Il lança son poing sur son visage , elle essaya de bloquer son attaque mais sentit un choc en plein sa tempe , Naïma sentit des fourmis dans tout son corps . Il lui donna un deuxième coup et la frappa avec son pied. Elle tomba au sol , Bucky s'approcha du corps de la jeune femme mais elle arriva à lui lancer sa jambe dans le ventre, il se plia en deux. Sa tête était assez proche d'elle pour qu'elle l'atteigne , elle prit son visage entre les mains et l'attira vers elle . Une fois sa tête à niveau, elle leva ses jambes pour le faire basculer en avant. Bucky se retrouva sur le sol ,en un rien de temps Naïma sauta sur ses deux pieds. Il prit un peu plus de temps pour se lever mais ils furent de nouveau face à face.

"Je pensais que tu serais un peu plus résistante."

"Rappelles moi qui était par terre il y a quelques secondes?"

Il saisit le col du t-shirt de Naïma mais elle mit ses mains de nouveau autour de sa tête et lui assenaplusieurs coup de genoux dans les côtes jusqu'à qu'il se libère de son emprise. Il la retourna et mis son bras autour de sa gorge. Elle essaya de lui donner des coups de coude mais rien ne l'atteignit , elle ne pouvait même pas le mordre car il l'étranglait avec son bras de métal. Avec ses jambes , elle se poussa grâce au mur, il tomba au sol avec Naïma dans les bras . Allongés l'un à coté de l'autre , Bucky l'enjamba et mis ses mains autour de son cou pour l'étrangler. Naïma tenta le tout pour le tout, en une fraction de seconde , elle leva son bassin pour le faire basculer en avant , elle se dégagea assez pour glisser son bras entre les jambes du soldat et donnant une violente impulsion pour qu'il tombe sur le côté , la jeune femme se redressa avec la jambe de Bucky dans ses mains et son pied sur son torse nu.

"Assez résistante?"

Elle lâcha son emprise et Bucky se releva . Il prit une bouteille d'eau à côté de lui et lui lança pensant la déstabiliser mais elle la rattrapa.

" Tu n'es pas trop rouillée , c'est bien."

"Je suppose que c'est comme le vélo , ça ne s'oublie pas ."

"Allez! Remets tout en place , je vais faire à manger ."Dit-il en se dirigeant vers la cuisine .

Pendant qu'il découpait de la viande qu'il avait chassé le matin même et épluchait des légumes sauvages , il observa Naïma et plus particulièrement son cou délicat , il remarqua quelque chose de bizarre en haut de sa nuque . Une fois le repas prêt , il l'apporta à la jeune femme qui était en train de remettre le dernier meuble en place . Le diner se passa en silence , mais cette marque, qu'il n'avait pas pu distinguer, l'intriguait beaucoup . En ramassant les assiettes et marchant vers l'évier, il se retourna pour regarder de plus près , il vit une série de numéros tatouée sur sa peau : 076. Il retourna près de Naïma et lui demanda :

"Qu'est ce que ça signifie les chiffres sur ton cou?"

Elle fut surprise de cette question , presque comme si elle ne savait pas de quoi il parlait , la jeune femme mit sa main sur sa nuque comme pour se rappeler de quoi il s'agissait.

"Ca signifie que 75 cobayes sont mort avant moi. » Dit-elle d'un ton morose.

Alors qu'il était debout derrière elle , il plaça sa main sur son épaule , elle posa sa main sur la sienne et pencha sa tête vers ce contact. Elle sentait le pouce du jeune homme lui caresser le creux de son cou, un frisson descendit jusqu'au bas de son dos.

"Je vais me doucher ..." dit-elle en se levant .

Elle s'approcha de Bucky et l'embrassa sur la joue avant d'aller dans la salle de bain. Elle se déshabilla et alla sous l'eau , elle massa les parties de son corps que Bucky avait frappé lors de l'entrainement. Elle sentit quelque chose dans sa gorge , ça lui grattait, elle commença à tousser mais plus elle toussait plus ça lui grattait. Elle sentit quelque chose dans bouche , ça avait un gout métallique , elle cracha et vit du sang _...Bordel de merde..._ Sa vision se troubla un peu mais elle se ressaisit et sortit de la douche pour se sécher. Elle sortit voulant directement se coucher mais en arrivant dans la pièce, elle vit que Bucky n'avait pas bougé de place. Elle rit intérieurement et se coucha.

Elle dormit paisiblement mais se réveilla au milieu de la nuit , elle entendait des bruits de reniflement et une forte respiration. Elle se leva et alla le voir , Naïma vit Bucky les larmes aux yeux.

"Que se passe-t-il ?" Demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

"Chaque nuit , je vois tous les visages que j'ai tué ... je ne veux plus jamais être ce monstre."

Elle se rapprocha et le prit dans les bras , Bucky posa sa tête sur son épaule , la serra très fort et se laissa pleurer. Naïma lui caressa la tête et le dos , tout en plongeant son visage dans son cou . Ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre très lentement , leurs joues se frôlèrent et une fois face à face ils s'arrêtèrent et se regardèrent droit dans les yeux. NaÏma se recula en raclant sa gorge , elle était toujours aussi gênée de ces moments de proximité même si elle les provoquait quelques fois. En se relevant , elle grimaça , son épaule lui faisait encore mal ,Bucky n'était pas allé de main morte.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?"

"Une légère douleur à l'épaule."

Bucky se leva et ouvrit un placard pour prendre un pot avec des fleurs immergés dans un liquide.

"En chassant , j'ai trouvé des fleurs d'arnica , avec de l'huile , ça fait un médicament."

Il mit un peu d'huile dans sa main et la posa sur le dos de Naïma et commença à masser la zone. Elle se détendit en sentant la chaleur se diffuser , c'était très agréable de sentir son toucher. Bucky, gêné par le t-shirt de Naïma, glissa ses doigts sous le tissu et le retira pour laisser sa peau à nue. Il continua à masser se concentrant sur son action pour oublier que la jeune femme en face de lui était très peu habillée. Il s'approcha de sa nuque et vit sa peau frissonner. Elle pencha sa tête en arrière pour s'approcher de lui. Elle se tourna vers lui , il sentait son souffle sur ses lèvres , il glissa sa mains dans son cou , elle mit sa main sur joue et ils se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre. Naïma s'arrêta net ... _ça recommence..._ Elle se mit à tousser violemment , en retirant sa main de sa bouche , elle vit qu'elle était recouverte de sang. Bucky prit sa main pour voir ce qu'il y avait, il la regarda complètement apeuré .

"Ne t'en fais pas ... ça arrive de temps en temps , c'est rien de grave. » Dit-elle avec un faux sourire.

Elle se leva et se lava les mains dans le lavabo. Elle se regarda dans le miroir et vit encore un peu de sang au coin de sa bouche , elle s'essuya et repartit dans le salon. Bucky était juste derrière la porte , il l'attendait . Quand elle sortit , il la prit par la main.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?"

"Je te l'ai dit ... c'est rien de grave."

Il n'avait pas l'air très convaincu . Elle prit son visage entre ses mains et se leva sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle sentit son cœur battre si fort qu'il aurait pu sortir hors de sa poitrine , elle remarqua qu'il ne bougeait pas . Naïma se détacha de lui et alla se coucher . Bucky resta statique un petit moment avant de retourner sur le canapé pour dormir.

Elle se réveilla, le lendemain, avant lui , elle alla se chercher une tasse de l'infusion qu'il lui avait déjà donné. Elle remarqua que son épaule ne lui faisait plus mal, elle regarda Bucky et le vit encore endormi, la jeune femme sourit en se touchant les lèvres se rappelant ce qu'elle avait fait la veille. Elle tourna la tête vers la fenêtre , la paysage était recouvert s'une fine couche blanche , elle sortit pour apprécier encore plus la vue. Il avait neigé pendant la nuit , il fallait qu'ils se préparent.

"Bucky ... Réveilles toi ..." Dit-elle doucement en lui secouant l'épaule.

Il grogna et prit sa main pour la mettre contre lui comme un enfant avec sa peluche. Elle souria .

"Allez ...Réveilles toi ... On a beaucoup de chose à faire ."

Il ouvrit les yeux difficilement et se leva.

"Qu'est ce qui se passe?"

"Il a neigé cette nuit , il faut qu'on fasse des réserves avant que l'hiver arrive."

"C'est bien..."

"De quoi? La neige?"

"Oui , Lawford aura encore plus de mal à nous trouver s'il neige."

Il se leva et s'habilla .

"Je vais chasser." Dit-elle en prenant le fusil." Va couper du bois en attendant."

"T'es sur que c'est une bonne idée ? Fais gaffe aux sangliers." Dit-il en se moquant.

Elle lui jeta un coussin en pleine face et sortit.

Alors que le soleil se couchait, Naïma rentra dans la cabane avec un chevreuil , cinq lièvres et trois faisans . Elle était extenuée et transpirait tellement qu'on aurait cru qu'elle venait de se baigner. Elle vit au loin Bucky en train de couper du bois, en t-shirt...

"Je veux bien que couper du bois , ça donne chaud , mais là tu vas attraper la mort si tu restes comme ça."

" Je peux supporter trois flocons de neige ... Je suis le soldat de l'hiver après tout." dit-il en riant.

"Arrêtes de déconner et aides moi à tout porter."

Après des heures de dépeçage et d'éviscération , ils avaient finalement finis de préparer toute la viande , il n'y en avait clairement pas assez pour passer tout l'hiver , il fallait retourner à la chasse le lendemain. Elle partit se doucher après que Bucky se soit lavé. Quand elle sortit de la salle de bain , elle le vit se tenir droit devant elle une paire de ciseaux à la main.

"Oui..."

" Il faudrait que tu me coupes les cheveux , je ne peux pas le faire tout seul."

"Hors de question ... T'es beaucoup trop sexe les cheveux longs." Dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la cheminée pour remettre une buche dans la cheminée. Elle se tourna vers lui et fit un petit sourire. Elle s'assit à côté de lui et le regarda , plus particulièrement sa main. Il y avait une énorme coupure qui la traversait.

"Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé?"

"Je me suis ouvert quand je coupais du bois."

"Montres moi ça .." Dit-elle en lui prenant la main. " C'est bien tu l'as nettoyée mais le mieux ça serait de la désinfecter avec de l'alcool. "

"J'ai ça en magasin." Il se leva et prit une bouteille en verre avec un liquide dedans.

"C'est quoi ce placard où il y a tous ce qu'on a besoin !" Dit-elle en riant.

Il sourit et revint avec la bouteille dans la main.

"Je l'ai trouvée il y a deux jours. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que c'est mais c'est de l'alcool."

Naïma ouvrit la bouteille et sentit le liquide... _Pas de doute c'est bien de l'alcool..._ Elle prit un bout de tissu et l'imbiba . Pendant qu'elle tapotait la main de Bucky avec le torchon , elle le regardait dans les yeux pour essayer de voir la moindre réaction, il resta de marbre. En le soignant , elle caressait sa peau , le jeune homme se tendit et baissa le regard , ça , ça lui faisait de l'effet . Elle finit par mettre un bandage sur la coupure, prit la bouteille d'alcool et bu une lampé. Naïma grimaça en sentant le liquide descendre dans son œsophage.

"Tiens... prends en." Dit-elle en tendant la bouteille.

Il prit une gorgée et regarda la bouteille de plus près.

"C'est dégueulasse ..." Dit-il en buvant une autre gorgée.

Naïma se leva et alla chercher deux verres . Ils burent jusqu'à que la bouteille soit complétement vide. Leurs verres à la main, Bucky et Naïma trinquèrent.

"Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : Nasdrovia !"

"Nasdrovia !" Repondit-il.

Une fois son verre finit , La jeune femme s'enfonça dans le canapé , appréciant la chaleur qui lui montait au visage . Bucky s'allongea et mis sa tête sur les jambes de Naïma , lui aussi avait très chaud , il lui prit les mains et les posa sur son visage pour se rafraîchir.

"On ne tient pas l'alcool , soldat." Dit-elle en riant , sachant très bien qu'elle non plus n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme.

"C'est juste une raison pour me rapprocher de toi." Dit-il les yeux fermés comme pour se concentrer.

Elle se pencha , s'approcha de lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle faisait ça mais elle aimait avoir des contacts affectifs avec quelqu'un , avec lui. Ca faisait une éternité qu'elle n'avait pas eu une vrai inclination pour quelqu'un .En travaillant pour le SHIELD , en mission, avant qu'on la...elle devait être proches d'hommes voir même coucher avec eux quand il le fallait .Elle ne ressentait jamais rien.

Il se redressa pour approfondir leur baiser , il s'assit à côté d'elle la regardant dans les yeux en lui caressant la joue.

"Merci ..." Dit-il en chuchotant.

"Pourquoi?"

"Pour tout... grâce à toi je me sens...vivant . Tu me fais ressentir autre chose que de la culpabilité. " il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa.

Elle intensifia son baiser en plaçant ses mains dans sa nuque et en le ramenant au plus près d'elle. Naïma sentit ses mains se loger dans son dos , sous son haut. La chaleur de sa main et le froid du métal la firent frissonner, ils continuèrent de s'embrasser à en perdre haleine. Le jeune femme enjamba Bucky pour l'embrasser encore plus passionnément , il glissa ses mains sur ses fesses ce qui l'excita énormément. Elle descendit jusqu'à son cou et déposant une myriade de petit baiser sur le chemin, elle sentit tout son corps se tendre lorsqu'elle lui mordit le cou. Il lui griffa les fesses et le bas du dos en penchant la tête en arrière comme une invitation à continuer ce qu'elle faisait. Elle s'appuya sur le bassin de Bucky et fit des légers mouvements en avant et en arrière . Il laissa échapper un gémissement et glissa ses mains sous son t-shirt pour accéder à sa poitrine , elle se détacha de lui et retira son haut . Alors que ses cheveux retombaient sur sa peau nue, il observa chaque centimètre carré de son corps. Il déposa ses doigts en haut de son cou et les laissa glisser le long de ses clavicules puis le long de ses épaules emportant avec lui les bretelles de son soutien-gorge, il s'approcha et lui embrassa le cou tandis qu'elle lui retirait son t-shirt. Elle sentait l'effet qu'elle lui faisait entre ses jambes, il remit ses mains sur ses fesses et les attira vers lui, la jeune femme gémit à ce contact. Bucky la souleva et l'allongea sur le canapé pour prendre le dessus. Naïma se cambra pour détacher son soutien-gorge, ce qui approcha son entre jambe de celle de l'homme qui était sur elle. La jeune femme avait du mal à respirer , le poids de Bucky réduisait efficacement ses mouvements , elle mit ses mains dans son dos pour le griffer quand il lui mordait le cou. Il lui prit les mains et les bloqua de chaque côté de sa tête , elle avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer , elle se détacha de son emprise pour reprendre un peu de contrôle. Naïma commençait sérieusement à ne pas se sentir bien , l'air ne rentra plus dans ses poumons, les images lui revenaient en tête , une flopé d'images lui envahissait l'esprit , elle posa ses mains sur le poitrail de Bucky pour le pousser mais il était beaucoup trop entrainé par sa fougue pour s'arrêter de l'embrasser. Elle se sentit tout à coup incroyablement faible , sa respiration se coupa et même les yeux ouvert ses souvenirs persistaient, dans un dernier élan de force , elle le poussa violemment de l'autre côté du canapé , elle avait les larmes yeux. Bucky qui la regardait sans comprendre ce qui se passait, vit qu'elle était apeurée et que ses joues étaient trempées de larmes. Il s'approcha d'elle avec énormément de précaution et posa sa main sur son épaule .

"NE ME TOUCHES PAS !" Cria-t-elle.

Elle se leva immédiatement et mit son t-shirt avant de courir dehors , vêtue seulement d'un jean et d'un t-shirt.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7:

Elle avait horriblement mal aux pieds mais elle continuait de courir , le froid de la neige rendait ses pieds encore plus sensible , les cailloux au sol lui arrachaient la peau . Elle s'arrêta sachant être très loin de la cabane , elle vit un tronc d'arbre au sol et s'assit dessus pour reprendre son souffle. L'air glacé lui irritait la gorge et les poumons , les flocons qui tombaient sur sa peau la brulaient de froid mais elle resta là sans bouger , regardant le ciel. Les étoiles et la lune au dessus d'elle brillaient énormément , assez pour qu'elle puisse voir ce qu'il y avait autour d'elle . Sa gorge lui faisait de nouveau mal et le froid n'aidait pas , elle toussa , elle toussa très fort jusqu'a que le sang lui arrive dans la bouche , elle le cracha au sol mais sa quinte de toux revint encore plus violente . Sa vision se troubla , elle se sentait incroyablement faible , elle n'arrivait même pas à rester assise. Naïma s'effondra sur le sol, du sang encore dans la bouche. Le froid de la neige sur son visage la garda éveillée un petit moment mais son esprit finit par lâcher.

Bucky resta assis quelques secondes sur le canapé se demandant ce qu'il avait fait pour qu'elle s'enfuit. Il se rendit compte qu'elle était partie dans le froid sans chaussure , sans manteau , sans habit assez chaud pour qu'elle puisse survivre une nuit dehors. Il partit à sa recherche mais il n'avait aucune idée par où elle était partie , il y avait quelques traces de pas sur le sol mais il neigeait beaucoup il devait se dépêcher avant qu'elle ne disparaissent . Bucky s'enfonça dans la foret , il remarqua que les traces changeaient souvent de direction comme si elle essayait de fuir quelque chose , était-ce lui? Le froid lui attaquait le visage , il hésita à rentrer de peur de perdre un de ses doigts mais il vit au loin une forme allongée dans la neige . Il courut vers le corps inerte , c'était Naïma à moitié morte au sol, il enleva sa veste pour la couvrir au maximum , il remarqua le sang qui maculait la neige autour d'elle . Alors que la jeune femme était dans ses bras , Bucky courut le plus vite possible vers la cabane . Il commençait à être essouffler mais au loin la lumière de la cabane brillait , ça lui redonna un souffle pour qu'il l'atteigne avant que Naïma ne meure. Une fois à l'intérieur , il la déposa dans le lit sous les couvertures , il la poussa près de la cheminée pour qu'elle est encore plus chaud. Bucky resta au près d'elle toute la nuit , espérant qu'elle survive à ça.

Elle ouvre les yeux encore complètement embrumés , ses poignés lui font mal , ils sont fortement irrités, elle a froid ,sa bouche est toute pâteuse ... Elle regarde au tour d'elle , les murs sont sales , la seule fenêtre est condamnée par des planches et des papiers journaux , le pièce est très sombre , elle ne distingue pas grand chose. Elle est comme endormie ,elle a l'impression de rêver , ses doigts , ses orteils ... Elle ne les sens plus . Il y a un rayon lumineux sous la porte en face , un courant d'air violente sa peau , elle ne devrait pas avoir aussi froid ... Elle est nue , entièrement nue c'est pour ça qu'elle a froid. Le matelas sur lequel elle se trouve est dégueulasse , toute la pièce est dégueulasse , elle est dégueulasse. Son corps est plein de transpiration , il y a quelque chose de bizarre , elle sens énormément de sueur entre ses jambes , ça colle ... Elle essaye de toucher ce liquide mais ses doigts n'atteignent pas la zone , elle est enchainée , attachée au mur. Des pas s'approchent, elle voit une ombre sous la porte, un homme rentre suivis d'un deuxième.

"Elle se réveille ..."

L'homme s'approche d'elle avec une seringue dans la main . Elle essaye de se débattre ,toute sa force s'évapore mais l'homme n'arrive quand même pas à bien la piquer.

"Tu veux pas de ça ... tant pis pour toi." Dit-il comme s'il n'attendait que ça.

Il la lâche , elle se repose après avoir utilisé tout son énergie à se débattre. Elle entend des cliquetis comme ceux d'une ceinture, l'homme a disparu de sa vue . Elle sens des mains tirer ses chevilles , tout son corps suit. Une des mains longe sa jambe et se glisse entre ses cuisses , elle essaye de se débattre mais il suffit qu'il pose sa main sur ses jambes pour que tout ses efforts soient vain. Elle entend un bruit lourd comme un...pantalon qui...tombe... on lui écarte les jambes et lui lève le bassin , elle sent...Elle sent... L'homme ... Il fait des vas et viens , elle n'arrive pas à bouger , il n'y a que des larmes qui coulent de ses yeux et de la semence le long de sa cuisse. Elle retombe au sol comme inerte mais même pas quelques secondes plus tard le deuxième homme réclame son tour. Elle essaye de se refugier dans son esprit pour oublier ce qui est en train de se passer mais les secousses que provoque l'homme la ramène à la réalité. Elle sent le liquide chaud couler dans son dos , l'homme passe sa main dessus et s'essuie sur son visage plein de larme, il passe près de sa bouche. Avec le peu de force qu'elle a réussi à emmagasiner , elle lui mord les doigts. Il hurle de douleur et retire sa main loin d'elle , il la frappe à coups de pied dans le ventre. Elle crache du sang à chaque coup. Un autre homme arrive et attrape l'autre par les épaules pour l'empêcher de frapper.

"Arrêtes ! Arrêtes, tu vas l'abimer ! J'ai pas eu encore mon tour ... ça serait cool si tu me laissais pas un simple cadavre plein de bleues. Allez vas faire un tour."

Son faux sauveur s'approche d'elle et prend son visage dans sa main. Il la lâche aussitôt.

"Pourquoi elle est réveillée ? Tu ne devais pas lui réinjecter cette merde?" Demande-t-il à l'autre homme.

"Elle n'en voulait pas ... de toute façon , c'est pas mieux si elle est réveillée?"

"Tu sais très bien que le patron veut qu'elle soit droguée."

L'homme prend la seringue et lui plante dans le bras . Elle s'évanouit le remerciant presque de son action. Plus tard ,elle se réveille toujours avec la bouche pâteuse , il y a un homme en elle encore , elle n'en peut plus , l'homme s'enlève , elle entend un bruit d'élastique , lui au moins a eu la courtoisie de mettre un préservatif. Elle sent une main se poser sur son front.

"Réveilles toi .." Entend-t-elle au loin.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit qu'elle avait quitté cette pièce immonde , Naïma regarda au tour d'elle , il posa sa main sur sa joue , elle donna un violent coup dans son avant bras pour s'en dégager . Mais elle se rendit très rapidement compte qu'elle était de retour dans la douce cabane de la foret . En voyant Bucky près d'elle, la jeune femme se jeta au tour de son cou et se mit à pleurer violemment. Il lui caressait les cheveux et lui murmurait à l'oreille que tout allait bien mais elle n'arrivait pas se calmer et le serra plus fort comme si elle avait peur de s'effondrer.

"T'es là ! T'es là! Ne me lâches pas !" Pleura-t-elle.

"Je te lâche pas ... jamais."

Ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre quand Naïma arrêta de pleurer. Elle essuya ses derniers larmes avec le revers de sa manche. Il lui apporta un verre d'eau et tatona son front pour tester sa température. Il n'osa pas lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé , tout ce qu'il savait était qu'il devait faire attention à tous les gestes qu'il avait envers elle.

"Tu n'as rien..."

"Désolée..." murmura-t-elle.

"Ne t'en fais pas ..." Lui dit-il en dégageant ses cheveux de son visage.

"Non ... je suis vraiment désolée , je n'aurais pas dû partir comme ça ..." Elle ne finit pas sa phrase qu'elle se mit à tousser... _encore du sang..._ Elle s'essuya la main discrètement sur les draps pour que Bucky ne s'inquiète pas.

"Ça va ?" Demanda-t-il réellement préoccupé par sa toux.

"Oui , j'ai dû attraper froid."

Bucky regarda par la fenêtre et observa le paysage.

"Il y a encore beaucoup neigé cette nuit , ça nous arrange par rapport à Lawford mais il faut aller chasser."

Elle se leva et mit ses chaussures.

"J'y vais ."

"Non ... Toi , tu restes là tu te reposes."

"Me reposer ? Pourquoi?"

"Tu as failli mourir d'hypothermie cette nuit."

"Comme tu as dis ... failli." Dit-elle en mettant sa veste.

"On y va à deux ... on ramènera plus de nourriture."

Il prit un fusil ,lui passa et sortit un autre pour lui même. Ils sortirent tout les deux et s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt.

"Ça sert à quoi d'être deux si tu me suis?" Demanda-t-elle.

Il l'attrapa par le bras pour qu'elle se retourne .

"J'ai pas envie de te perdre."

"Tu me perdras pas , je te le promet . On se sépare pour avoir plus de proies , comme ça on est plus rapidement rentré."

Il acquiesça puis ils se séparèrent. Naïma apprécia chaque craquement de neige sous ses pieds , le froid qui s'insinuait dans ses poumons lui faisait un bien fou . Le silence de la forêt la calmait , ça calmait le brouhaha dans sa tête .

Quelques heures plus tard , elle rentra dans la cabane avec de nouvelles proies sous le bras , elle les prépara et les mit dans le frigo , encore quelques chasses et ils pourront finir l'hiver sans mourir de faim. Elle se lava les mains et s'assit sur le canapé en attendant Bucky. Le soleil était presque couché mais il n'était toujours pas là , elle commençait à s'inquiéter. La jeune femme réfléchit ... _qu'est ce qui lui est arrivé, bordel de merde?..._ Elle commença à penser qu'il s'était peut être fait capturer par Lawford mais c'était presque impossible comment il aurait su qu'ils se trouvaient là. Si c'était possible ... Lawford n'avait qu'à regarder les cameras de surveillance des gares routières et il l'aurait vu ... Il serais arrivé jusqu'au village et aurait demandé aux personnes si elles l'avaient vu et là le caissier de la superette l'aurait mener jusqu'à Lola et Lola jusqu'à elle. Naïma arrêta sa pensée , elle était beaucoup trop tirée par les cheveux . Mais en attendant , il n'était toujours pas là. Elle sortit de la cabane pour partir à sa recherche , cela ne faisait que quelques minutes qu'elle marcha mais elle vit une ombre au loin. Elle resta sur ses gardes repensant à Lawford mais une fois que l'ombre se définit en personne , elle reconnu Bucky. La jeune femme lui sauta dans les bras et le serra tellement fort qu'elle aurait pu le tuer . Elle le lâcha et lui lança un coup dans l'épaule.

"Où étais-tu ? J'étais morte d'inquiétude!"

"Désolé mais ça a pris un peu plus de temps que prévu ." Dit-il en montrant ce qu'il y avait derrière lui.

Naïma vit un traineau de fortune , constitué de branche et corde mais ce qui était le plus intéressant était le contenu de ce traineau.

" Deux chevreuils et un sanglier !" Cria-t-elle.

"Oui mais je ne pouvais pas les transporter donc j'ai dû construire ce truc sauf que ça m'a pris plus de temps que prévu... Allez , aides moi ."

Ils rentrèrent à deux en tirant le traineau , ils avaient maintenant assez de viande pour se nourrir jusqu'à la fin de l'hiver , s'ils se rationnaient. Ils finirent de préparer une partie de la viande avant de faire une pause .

"Je suis fatiguée . On continuera demain matin ." dit-elle.

"Non , la viande va tourner ."

"On a qu'a la mettre dehors , il fait tellement froid qu'elle sera congelée demain matin."

Elle se leva et prit les dernières carcasses pour les entreposer dehors. Elle rentra et se dirigea vers la salle de bain et prit une douche rapide, en sortant Bucky l'attendait avec un bouillon dans les mains. Elle s'assit et mangea le contenue devant elle , la jeune femme observa Bucky , il avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées . Il ne parlait pas , ne mangeait pas , ne bougeait pas. Elle tendit sa main à travers la table pour atteindre la sienne.

"Qu' y a t-il?"

Il leva ses yeux vers elle ."Désolé je réfléchissais."

"Je vois bien ça , ce que je ne vois pas c'est à quoi tu pensais."

"Je repensais à qui j'étais .."

" James Buchanan Barnes ou le soldat de l'hiver."

"Le soldat de l'hiver." Dit-il."J'ai beau savoir que ce n'était pas de ma faute , qu'on m'a programmé pour faire ces horreurs , je n'arrive pas à ne plus me sentir coupable..."

"Crois moi tu y arriveras un jour , j'y suis arrivée."

"Normal, tu as racheté tes fautes quand tu travaillais pour le SHIELD."

"Tout d'abord , Hydra avait infiltré le SHIELD donc c'était du pareil au même et de plus tuer quelqu'un ... même si tu crois faire le bien , ça reste un acte qui marque à jamais." dit-elle en regardant dans le vide."Si j'ai réussi à me pardonner , tu y arriveras ... "

Il la regarda sans être convaincu par ses propos.

"Quand j'ai intégré le SHIELD , j'ai eu des phases d'entraînements et d'examens ... Le dernier était le test rouge ,on nous donne une cible et on la tue, en général , c'était pour savoir si les agents sont capable de tuer mais pour moi c'était pour savoir si j'étais loyal . Ma cible était Anya Renolds , elle travaillait pour le SHIELD mais elle vendait des infos à des terroristes , des trafiquants d'armes, de drogues ...enfin au plus offrant, c'était une traitre mais pour moi , elle était plus que ça , c'était la femme que j'aimais . Et je l'ai tuée ... pour le SHIELD... J'étais amoureuse d'elle et je l'ai tuée...Si je peux me pardonner ça ..."Elle s'arrêta et réalisa ce qu'elle venait de lui avouer.

Il se leva et la prit dans ses bras , elle lui rendit son affection en le serrant en retour. Il nicha son visage dans ses cheveux tandis qu'elle s'était refugié au creux de son cou.


End file.
